


Jack is Not Alright

by DarkLordFluffy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, It gets dark, Jack Needs a Hug, Joker is his own warning, Multiple Gothams, Multiverse, Reality shattering, Slipping Mental Stability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: There are infinite universes in the multiverse and an infinite amount of Gothams. They vary quite a bit but they seem to share a similar 'fingerprint' if you will. Almost all Gothams have a Batman and almost all have his rogues gallery. This is a story about two different Gothams. One ravaged by an unknown force and another more lucky Gotham that ends up encountering and helping the denizens of the latter. Our main character is named Jack. He is a normal everyday Joe that was thrust into a world gone mad. Can he keep his sanity when everything around him has gone insane?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly you can visualize the characters how ever you want but I thought I'd mention how I saw them first for reference. 
> 
> Jack I always picture as Cameron Monaghan, the Gotham tv show Joker. He's young enough to fill the roll of Jack and totally looks the part.
> 
> Jeannie I see as Cara Delevingne. Suicide Squad's Enchantress. She looks like she could be a down to Earth sweet girl as well as a tough damaged girl. Jeannie will be both.
> 
> Bruce and most of the other young characters I see as their Gotham tv show versions. Except for Eddie and Jonathan. Edward Nygma has always been a redhead to me and I thought he was closer in age to Bruce. Jonathan I see as Cillian Murphy from the Dark Knight.
> 
> As for the adult other world versions of the characters well, I like the animated series looks but you can picture them how ever you want.

There are infinite universes in the multiverse and an infinite amount of Gothams. They vary quite a bit but they seem to share a similar 'fingerprint' if you will. Almost all Gothams have a Batman and almost all have his rogues gallery. This is a story about two different Gothams. One ravaged by an unknown force and another more lucky Gotham that ends up encountering and helping the denizens of the latter.

Things start off rather normally for the world. Gotham was very much a normal Gotham. Crime was rampant as usual despite the Wayne family's efforts to help stop all the corruption. Things were hard for the normal everyday Joes just trying to get by. This was especially the case for a young man named Jack who just got out of high school a few years ago. He wasn't from a rich family. Far from it. And while they were never physically abusive, his parents were never particularly kind to him either. So he was more than glad to move out into the world with his high school sweetheart, Jeannie. They moved from place to place for awhile until Jack got settled into a job at a local chemical plant. It didn't pay particularly well but it was a steady job and he was about to propose to his girlfriend, confident he could support her. But then everything became chaos. Not just in Gotham, but the world as well.

No one really knows exactly what happened. The world just started falling apart one day. Weird anomalies started showing up everywhere destroying everything in their path. It was as if the very fabric of time and space was unraveling.  
Jack and Jeannie, being stripped of their normal lives, ended up becoming part of a group of people that helped rescue and take care of survivors of the destruction these anomalies caused. There wasn't much left of Gotham that wasn't destroyed or changed so there was little else they could do. The group created a shelter for people inside the ruins of Arkham asylum.

As Jack was carrying supplies through the shelter one day, he heard someone sobbing. He put the supplies down and went searching for the source of the sound. He came across a boy no older than eleven or twelve sobbing in a corner alone.

"Are you ok kid?" Jack asked the boy.

The boy looked up and quickly tried to stop crying. He looked down at his feet and shook his head. "No. I'm not ok. Everything's gone...They're gone."

"Who's gone?" Jack asked, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the boy.

"My parents! And Alfred! They're all gone! They're dead!" The boy yelled.

"Oh geez. Sorry kid. That's rough." Jack said shaking his head. The he thought of something. "Hey kid. Come with me. My girlfriend, Jeannie, helps out in the kitchen. She can make you something."

"I'm not hungry." the boy sniffled.

"Trust me. The minute you smell Jeannie's cooking you'll be hungry. Plus it's better if you aren't alone right now. Come on. Let's go." Jack helped the boy to his feet and grabbed the supplies he left on the floor. He led the boy to the kitchens.

When they got there, Jack got Jeannie to whip up some soup for the boy and Jack sat him down. The boy was apparently pretty hungry actually and he scarfed down his soup, talking to Jack between mouthfuls.

"My parents were at Wayne Tower when it went down. They didn't make it. Alfred, our butler, was all set to be my legal guardian. But then he died too when he went out for supplies. I'm all alone now."

"Wow, you had a butler?" Jack whistled, impressed, then he noticed how sad the boy was and got serious. "So what's your name kid?"

"Bruce. Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne, huh?" Jack said surprised. "Like Wayne Enterprises, Wayne?"

Bruce nodded finishing off the bowl of soup.

"How come I found you all alone? I would think there would be a lot of people that care about the Wayne heir." Jack asked.

"I wanted to be alone. All anyone sees is a poor little rich orphan. They don't really care about me. Just my money. Even now that the world has gone mad, that's all they care about."

"Well you don't have to worry hon. We don't care how much money your family had." Jeannie said sitting down at the table. "Money shouldn't matter in times like this anyway. You are welcome to spend time with us anytime you want. Right Jack?"

"Right." Jack nodded smiling at Bruce.

Bruce ended up spending a lot of time hanging out with Jack and Jeannie. It was refreshing to him to have people that just treated him like a normal kid. Jack didn't mind having him around. Bruce insisted on helping Jack do stuff around the shelter. People just accepted it after awhile. Even though no one ever paid Jack much attention or even remembered Jack's last name, they still accepted that he was going to look out for Bruce. They had unofficially adopted the boy as their own. Bruce got along with them and just accepted it.

Bruce wasn't the only kid in the shelter. There were several kids. Most of them were a bit alienated by the fact he was the Wayne heir. One kid though, a redheaded boy about his age, didn't seem to care and spent time with Bruce. The boy, named Eddie, deemed Bruce intelligent enough to have a conversation with and so they spent time together theorizing what could be happening to the world. Eddie loved puzzles and it seemed like one big puzzle to him. Eddie's father had died and so he was alone just like Bruce. Eddie didn't seem all that sad about it though. According to Eddie, his father had been very emotionally abusive so he was better off.

Things started to settle a little in the world. Anomalies happened less and less. People started to rebuild. Bruce decided to stay in the Arkham shelter and help out while Wayne manor was being rebuilt. He hoped to help Jack and Jeannie financially, and help them get a house, as thanks for their care but they had decided to stay at the shelter as well. Bruce's friend, Eddie, had nowhere to go really so he also stayed. Things seemed to be getting better in the world. Not quite back to normal, but recovering. But then the memories arrived.

Jack was helping out in the shelter infirmary when the memories arrived. He was sorting through supplies when he felt a million feelings at once. A rush of jumbled visions suddenly entered his head. Distantly, a though through a tunnel, he could see that Jonathan, a young med student who acted as a medic, was similarly effected, clenching his eyes shut with a terrified look on his face.

It felt like there was a movie going through Jack's head. A trippy horror film it felt like. Memories that didn't feel like his own ran through his head. None of them made sense. He could see bright garish colors. He could see himself doing horrible things...and through it all he heard the most disturbing laughter. Then he experienced the most horrible memory of all. Jeannie dead!

"Jeannie!!" Jack screamed as he came to. He ran to the kitchens to find her. He found her passed out on the floor and for a moment he believed her dead. He rushed to her and shook her. "Jeannie wake up! Oh god please wake up!"

When she regained consciousness, she repeated over and over, "I died. I died."

"No Jeannie! You're alive! Please snap out of it!" He hugged her close as she stopped repeating those words and just stared into space.

People all over the world suddenly had nearly a lifetime of memories that they had never lived. It drove many people to the brink of insanity, some even beyond. There were those that suddenly had memories of dying, just like Jeannie had. Most of them had gone into a catatonic state that only a few had come out of. Others suffered from traumatic memories that never happened. Bruce's friend, Eddie, became obsessed with figuring it all out. He theorized that the memories were of things that would've happened in the future but never would now due to the world falling apart. He spread this theory around as far as he could get it and people actually seemed to accept that theory. He became known as sort of an expert in the subject.

People all over Gotham compared notes about stuff that they saw. There were whispers of a man called Batman. Some people said they were saved by him in their new memories. Others had memories of fighting him. But almost all of them couldn't help but wish he was there right then to help them through all the chaos. But Batman was just a memory. He wasn't real.

Many people were suddenly looked at quite differently. People had memories of villains like the Riddler, Penguin, Catwoman, and others. The people that had names that matched the villains real names were treated like they were already criminals. Considering that most of these 'future villains' were still pretty much children, teens, or very young adults, it was pretty hard on them. Jonathan Crane, a promising med student who was helping in the Arkham shelter infirmary was stripped of his duties and told he would never practice medicine. No one wanted the 'Scarecrow' treating patients. Eddie on the other hand, while he was still pretty alienated by people, he was also given quite a bit of respect from the science community given the knowledge that the 'Riddler' wasn't just insane, he was extremely intelligent too. That made Eddie pretty pleased.

Jeannie was still not doing well. She had snapped out of her catatonic state but still couldn't deal with the fact that the memory of her dying ran through her head. She could barely get out of bed. Jack spent so much time looking after her that he had hardly even proicessed his own new memories. The memories didn't make much sense anyway and were too horrifying to focus much time on.

Bruce had changed as well, but he refused to talk about what his new memories contained. Eddie was very curious about them but didn't press Bruce for more information, especially since he didn't want to alienate Bruce. Bruce was already treating Eddie a bit differently. Eddie figured it was because he was one of the 'future villains'. Bruce started to spend time with some of the cops helping out in the shelter, especially an officer named Jim Gordon. He also spent time with a girl named Selena. She was also one of the 'future villains' named Catwoman. No one really knew why they seemed close all of a sudden. She also seemed to know more about what Bruce's memories contained despite him never talking about it. It annoyed Eddie quite a bit. And made him a little jealous that she would be so close to his friend like that.

Even though Bruce had changed and become a bit more serious and adult about things, he still felt close to Jack and Jeannie. He was very concerned about Jeannie and would check up on her often, when he wasn't out trying to get Gordon to teach him how to fight. She appreciated his concern since he was like the son she never had by this time. Bruce was also very concerned about Jack as well since he noticed that Jack seemed to be having trouble controlling his emotions.

After awhile, Jeannie opened up with Jack about what she experienced.

"It was awful. I was in pain and then there was just nothing. Nothing! Is that what there is after death Jack? Nothing? I can't stand thinking about it." She sniffled, holding onto Jack as if he was a lifeline. "The even sadder thing was that it isn't just bad memories I have. In the memories I saw that I married you. And got pregnant! We were going to have a baby, Jack! And then I just died! Testing a goddamn baby bottle heater! What are the chances?"

"A million to one."

"What?" She asked confused.

"A million to one chance is what the cop told me when he told me you died. I can see that memory now. It's one of the few I have that's really clear." Jack got choked up when he thought about it.

"What did you see? What are your memories like?" Jeannie asked, drying her tears.

"Every time I try to process them at all I start to feel like I'm going insane. What I can tell though is that they are pretty horrifying. I do have a memory that involves finding out you died. I think I went completely nuts shortly after I found that out. There was an accident. I fell into something that burned and then just lost it because of it all." Jack said trying not to think too hard about it.

Soon Jack had a name to put to the garish face he saw in his memories. He overheard two thuglike young men alone in the mess hall talking about stuff that they saw and they described a terrifying clown. A clown named Joker. The name made him feel really strange.

"Who's that? Who's Joker?" Jack asked one of the men.

"None of your damn business, nosy fucker!" One of the men snarled at him.

One of Jack's only remaining possessions was a knife his father had given him. Right after the thug had snarled at him, Jack lost it and put the knife through the man's hand, pinning it to the table.

"Language! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to be rude to people?" Jack snarled right back at the man.

The man screamed and tried to pull out the knife. The other thug however, stared at the knife with wide eyes as if he recognized it. Then the man calmly got to his feet and faced Jack.

"The name's Johnny. Johnny Frost. Nice to meet you Mr...?"

"Jack. Just Jack. No one ever remembers my last name anyway for some reason." Jack said shaking himself out of his weird mood.

"Well Jack, I'd know that knife anywhere. I've seen it before in those weird memories that just appeared recently. In them I had a boss...a boss named Joker. He had a knife just like that. I'm not an idiot. If I had to guess, you probably have some some fucked up memories now right?" The man still screamed in the background drawing a bit of a crowd so they stopped talking. One of the people that had shown up to see what was happening removed the knife from the man's hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Jim Gordon came up to them.

"I don't know. Mike just stabbed himself for no reason. I think he's unstable." Frost said giving the man named Mike a pointed look.

By this time it had dawned on Mike that Jack might be a pretty dangerous person to cross. "I...I don't know what happened." he said gasping in pain.  
Mike was led to the infirmary, sobbing the whole way.

"Damn. People are losing it. I wish I knew what was going on." Gordon said shaking his head. "You two alright?"

"We're fine, officer. No idea why Mike lost it though. Maybe it was all the stress." said Frost. Jack remained silent.

Jack and Johnny Frost became quite close after awhile. They knew they weren't the men in their memories of the future but they didn't care because they shared a connection.

Jack came to terms with the fact that he would've been the Joker. It did scare him to think that he could lose it like that but as long as he didn't think about it too much he figured he was fine. He did fly off the handle at times though and Frost and Jeannie had to talk him down. Without Jeannie, Jack thought that he'd lose it completely. But she hadn't died so he knew he'd never be like that man. Only Jeannie and Frost, and possibly that guy named Mike, knew who he would've become and he planned on keeping it that way. He didn't need that kind of attention. People treating him like he was insane might just make him that way. Bruce knew that Jack wasn't telling him something but he respected him enough that he figured that Jack would tell him when he was ready. Jack knew he didn't deserve that kid and made sure to keep Bruce's view of him positive.

The world got used to the new memories. Most simply ignored them since they didn't have any really bad memories. The ones who had trauma in their memories mostly came to terms with it. The rebuilding of the world continued. But things were about to get much worse.  
The anomalies started getting worse again. And that wasn't all. Strange creatures started coming from the anomalies. Most of the creatures were very violent and would attack anything that moved. The world's population had already been drastically reduced due to the anomalies themselves. The creatures made that quite a bit worse. The world seemed to start crumbling around the survivors. Things looked quite grim.  
Jim Gordon led the survivors. He had them reenforce the Arkham shelter so it was more secure and armed every able bodied man and woman. Bruce spent his time at the radio, trying to contact other survivors. Jack, Jeannie, and Frost went out for supplies from time to time. Jack tried to get Jeannie to stay behind but her memories had hardened her and she fought the creatures just as effectively as Jack and Frost did. Eddie spent time researching the anomalies. He invented several devices that could measure data from the anomalies. He was obsessed with it. He placed one of his devices in ground zero where the anomaly that made Arkham a ruin used to be located because he thought he'd get some really great readings there.

Meanwhile in a Gotham in a much more stable universe, a young security officer at Arkham Asylum was having trouble with his radio. It was acting really strange. Then he heard a garbled voice come through it.

_"This is Arkham Shelter.....Come in....Survivors....Come to....shelter....for safety..."_

The voice sounded young. That confused the officer since the source had to be coming from somewhere on Arkham island because that was the range of the radios. But there wasn't a children's ward in Arkham and he had no idea how such a young person could be hanging out on the island. And what was this about a shelter? He went to his supervisor about it.

"It was weird, sir." he told his supervisor. "I mean, how would a kid be on the island? So I thought I'd tell you about it."

"Must've just been interferance from a radio station or something." the supervisor named Glen said dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

Just then the voice came through the radio again.

_"....Arkham shelter....Survivors...come to...for safety...can anyone hear me?"_

"What the hell?" officer Glen said. "Is this a joke, Karl?"

"No sir. That's the voice that I heard." officer Karl said fiddling with his radio. "Come in. I can hear you. Where are you?"

_"...This...Bruce...I'm...Arkham shelter...do...need help getting here?"_

Glen grabbed the radio. "This is security officer Glen speaking. You are on the Arkham Asylum radio frequency. If you are in range to be on here, then you are trespassing. Please tell us your location so we can escort you from the premisice."

_"...what?...is this...joke? Arkham shelter...not...asylum anymore...was destroyed....anomaly..."_

What they could hear on the radio didn't make much sense. "I repeat. Tell us your location."

_"...Arkham Shelter...do you...help?"_

Officer Glen alerted the rest of security and Warden Sharp and searched the island for the source of the voice on the radio. They couldn't find anything. They stayed at high alert because of it though. Batman somehow learned of this and came to Arkham.

Warden Sharp was glad to see Batman when he arrived. "I suppose you've heard about our little radio issue? We've searched the island and haven't found anyone but the voice hasn't stopped."

"Let me talk to them." Batman said. 

They led Batman to the security office. Officer Karl was talking on the large radio. He looked up as Batman arrived. "Batman. It's an honor to meet you sir."

"Let Batman use the radio, officer." the warden said.

"Oh of course. The voice is still on the other end. What he says doesn't make much sense though." He got up and let Batman sit down at the radio.

_"...still there?...come in...confused...Arkham Asylum?"_

"This is Batman. Do you need help? Where are you?" Batman said into the radio. Batman recognized the voice from somewhere but couldn't think where.  
There was a pause and then. _".......Batman?....Batman....recognize...voice...how can...I'm..."_

Another voice on the other end appeared that sounded equally as young but a little pompous. _"...let me...Bruce...might know...is going on...Hello...Arkham Asylum?"_

"We're here. We can hear you." Batman said.

_"This...Eddie...friend is...Bruce...Think that...different world..."_

The first young voice came back on _"really...Eddie? That....seems..."_

Batman knew now where he recognized the voice. It sounded like him when he was young! And the other voice had called him Bruce? Things were getting strange.

_"...still there?...hear me?....Different world....different Gotham...device...invented...anomalies...must have opened...tear in...between worlds...fascinating..."_

"This all seems hard to believe, you realize right?" Batman said.

The voice on the other end seemed annoyed. _"...other ideas...how this..happening? In this...Batman...just a memory...a memory...never existed...but here...talking to you now. Come...thought you...smart..."_

_"Eddie..."_

_"...hard to believe...true....we....in Arkham...ruins...because...anomalies...need to believe...maybe...can make...device to...between worlds...get to safety...would...Gotham...fine with...refugees?"_

"I'm going to analyze this radio frequency to find out if any of what you are saying is true. Try to stay on the line. I will be back." Batman said getting up.

_"Hurry...not much time...will need...on your end..."_

Batman called Jim Gordon and had him come to Arkham. When Gordon arrived he found Batman retrieving some equipement from the batmobile.

"What you said on the phone doesn't make much sense. But I trust your judgement. If you believe it then who am I to argue." Gordon said.

"I'm not sure why...but I think I believe them. I can't really explain why. And if what they are saying is true then there are people that need our help. I can't ignore that." Batman said as they made their way back inside.

Batman analyzed the signal. It was coming from the island but at the same time wasn't. The signal seemed strange. While he analyzed the signal, Gordon called the mayor. If they had possible refugees coming then the mayor needed to know.

After Gordon got off the phone with the mayor, he went up to Batman. "Well, I'm not sure the mayor believes me but he agreed to host refugees in the city if it is true. I think he was just humoring me but its a start. Have you found the source of the signal?"

"I traced the source to this very room strangly. But the signal is odd. It doesn't quite match the security frequency but is still connected to it. I'm going to talk to them. To see what they have planned." Batman said.

Back in the falling apart Gotham, Eddie was pacing back and forth in front of the radio. "Why haven't they answered back yet? It doesn't take this long to analyze a signal."

"Are you sure they are from another world? It all seems hard to believe." Bruce said from where he was sitting staring at Eddie pace.

"Well who do you think is on the other end then? I don't think someone would joke about something like this and I traced the signal already. It's coming from this room. Explain that." Eddie said irritated.

"I don't know how to explain it. If it weren't for all the other weird things happening, I'm not sure I'd believe we're talking to people from another world. But I'll believe a lot of things now." Bruce said sighing. "Do you think that's really Batman?"

"Who knows. It sounded like what the memories tell me his voice should sound like." Eddie said finally collapsing in a chair.

"I still think we should tell Gordon about this." Bruce said.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Eddie said doubtfully.

"You just got people from another world to believe you. Why not Gordon?"

"Fine. Go tell him." Eddie sighed irritably. "I'll stay here and wait for them to answer."

_"Gotham Shelter...this...Batman....What...you have planned...bring people here?"_

Eddie rushed to the radio. "This is Eddie. First I think I should make the radio connection a bit clearer. Then I'll explain my plan. Wait for me to do that."

_"I'll wait...not...long."_

Eddie rushed out and grabbed some various tools and scrap and ran back to the security room. He opened up the radio and attached a few things and did some alterations.

"Alright. Now I need your help. Do exactly as I say and hopefully it will make the connection clearer." He walked Batman through the alterations that needed to be made on his end and then waited impatiently for Batman to get back to him.

_"Are you there? Did it work? Come in."_

Eddie smirked. "Yeah I hear you much clearer now. Lucky I'm the expert in these anomalies and could figure out how to use them to our advantage. Anyway, introductions are in order. I'm Edward Nygma. My friend, who went to go grab the unoffical leader of our little group of survivors, is Bruce Wayne. We have a slight problem here in our world right now."

_"Wait did you say your name was Edward Nygma?"_

"Yeah yeah. That Edward Nygma. I'm assuming you aren't on good terms with your version of me right?" Eddie said as Gordon entered the room.

_"....So Edward, some explanations are in order I think."_

"I recognize that voice. But it can't be. He's not real." Gordon said in response to hearing Batman. He went up to the radio. "This is Jim Gordon. I'm sorry but...are you the Batman?"

They hear someone on the other end gasp. _"That's me! But it can't be! So it is true."_

"So what Bruce was saying is true. Is all of what he's saying true? That you can create something that will get us to safety, Eddie?" Gordon said hopefully.

"I think so. No I know so. I just need some time and help with the more physical aspects of it all." Eddie said before turning back to the radio. "You wanted an explanation. Well to start with, I believe our world is dying. Anomalies started appearing everywhere. And then...then suddenly people received memories of things that hadn't happened and never would now. That's how I know about my colorful future self and know about you. You're a myth in my world Batman. A memory. Anyway, I was testing some equipment to research the anomalies when Bruce told me about the strange conversation he had on the radio. I figure that something I did with my equipment caused this connection to form. If you help me on your end, I think we can use it to bring people over."

_"....I'm not the type to let people die even if they aren't from our world. What do you need us to do?"_

Eddie spent hours talking to Batman and the two Gordons about his plans. Then he had this world's Gordon go out and get people to gather the materials he would need. Batman and the other Gordon had people gather what they needed on their end.

Eddie's plan was simple, at least to him. He would have their Arkham island surrounded with devices of his own making and they would manipulate the radio signal to move not only audio but physical things as well. He planned on moving the entirety of their Arkham island to the other world. The only real problem was moving the physical location of their island when it got to the other world. They didn't want two different Arkham's in the same location. He coordinated with Batman as to what location would be suitable.

Arkham Shelter was buzzing with excitement at Eddie's plan. Survivors from other shelters around Gotham made their way to Arkham when they heard his plan. They couldn't save everyone in the world and radio signals from places other than Gotham had gone dead so they didn't spread the news to the rest of the world.

Jack and Jeannie actually got a bit optimistic about their future. They both were alive and they might make it out of their crumbling world. Jack and Frost, among others, went out for the materials that Eddie needed, while Jeannie stayed and helped defend the shelter.

Eddie decided to test his theories first before the main event so he didn't accidentally kill everyone. He set up a much smaller version of his devices surrounding a piece of rubble that he marked with spraypaint. Batman, Gordon, and a few officers stood in the designated location on their end and waited for the rubble to arrive. There was a shimmering bubblelike object that, after a few seconds, became less and less bubblelike and turned into a piece of rubble. The rubble had a green question mark spray painted on it.

Eddie was very excited when Batman got back to him on the radio after analyzing the rubble.

_"A question mark? Really?"_ Batman said.

"I just thought I'd get into character. Don't worry. I'm not like my adult self. Relax. Anyway how was it? Did it make it through alright?" 

_"It seems to be as you described. I recommend some further testing before you bring the whole shelter over."_

"Noted. I'll keep in touch."

They didn't have enough time to test it much more though. The creatures were getting more aggresive and there were cracks forming in the ground everywhere. Eddie figured that they didn't have mush time left before they were out of time. He convinced Batman of this and they made plans to start the main event.

"Everyone make their way inside! All the way inside!" Gordon ushered everyone into the Arkham shelter. He trusted Eddie's intelligence but he wasn't sure that this all would be entirely safe.

Eddie and Bruce fiddled with equipment in ground zero of the former Arkham anomaly. Essentially, they'd be waking it back up. Bruce had wanted to help and Jeannie couldn't convince him to stay inside.

Jack clutched Jeannie and waited with baited breath. There was bright light and swirling colors. And then everything went dark. When Jack came to he saw that everyone in the room was still there and accounted for. He rushed outside with Frost and a few other armed people to see if it worked.

When Jack got outside he noticed Eddie and Bruce celebrating.

"It worked! Look! There's the coastguard I think!" Eddie said pointing at boats in the nearby water.

Suddenly a swarm of the anomaly creatures came out of the ground.

"Get inside!" Frost yelled at Bruce and Eddie. They ran inside the shelter.

Jack and several other people fired at the creatures just as Batman and the older Jim Gordon arrived with several officers. Soon both the survivors and the officers were fighting the creatures.

"Jack!" Jeannie rushed out with the younger Gordon and several other survivors who joined the fray.

"Jeannie why didn't you stay inside?!" Jack yelled as he finished off a creature. 

"And let you have all the fun?" She said smiling at him. Suddenly a creature darted out behind her and speared her in the chest with one of its talons.

"Jeannie!!!!!" Jack screamed. He dodged a blow from the creature and grabbed a heavy pipe lying on the ground and, in a rage, beat the creature to death with it. Then he fell to his knees and stared at Jeannie's dead body. The rest of the creatures were finished off but he hardly noticed. Frost went up to him after the fighting was over.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Frost asked.

"Do I look ok? Do. I. Look. Ok?!" jack screamed at him. He rushed to his feet and held a gun to Frost's head.

"Woah. I didn't mean to ask a stupid question. Of course you're not ok. Please put the gun down Jack. Its me. Its Frost."

Jack dropped his arm and and seemed torn between whether or not to cry or laugh.

Frost stared at his friend concerned. He actually had found it refreshing that Jack was mostly sane. He didn't know whether or not Jack would get through this though. Not when losing her had been one of the things that drove him over the edge in Jack's memories. Jack had told him that awhile back.

The older Jim Gordon walked up to them and noticed Jeannie laying there dead. "Damn. Are the EMTs over with their boats yet, officer?" He asked a passing officer. "Well you better get them up here." He looked at Jack on his knees staring at the dead body. "You alright there? You need any medical attention?"

Frost spoke up for his friend. "I think my friend is in shock. Could he have some space please? That was his girlfriend."

"Oh. Damn I'm sorry. I really am." Gordon said awkwardly.

"Jack!" Bruce said running out of the shelter and not noticing Jeannie yet. "Did you get them all? Are you ok?"

"Dont let him see her, Frost." Jack said quietly, still staring at Jeannie.

"Sure thing boss..I mean Jack." Frost said before going over to the boy. "Hey kid. Jack's gonna be ok. Yeah we did get them all. You need to stay over there right now."

"Why whats wrong?" Bruce said concerned.

"Just humor me kid. Please?" Frost said desperatly.

Batman walked up. He had some idea of what might've happened and decided to distract Bruce. "Is your name Bruce?"

Bruce looked up at Batman in a bit of an awe. "Are you really Batman? The actual Batman?"

"I am."

They talked for a bit. Well, Bruce asked a bunch of questions and Batman tried to answer them. Then Eddie arrived.

"Oh. So Batman is real. Lovely." Eddie said sarcastically as he walked up.

"Edward Nygma, I would assume?" Batman said.

"Yep. In the flesh. gonna start comparing me to older me? Everybody does." Eddie said.

"I don't see the reason to judge someone on what another person has done. You are your own man in my mind. Able to make your own choices." Batman said.

"Damn. And I was hoping for a philophical debate." Eddie smiled. He got in a conversation with Batman and Bruce about what they had just done. It effectively got Bruce distracted from what was playing out just a few yards away.

Frost finally got up the courage to go up and help Jack get to his feet. He led a nearly catatonic Jack away as a few EMTs got the body of Jeannie onto a stretcher. "Can my friend get some help here? I think he's in shock."

Young Jonathan Crane came over and, despite Frost glaring at him, had a look at Jack. "Yeah. I'd say that's shock. Not surprising." Crane pushed Jack to sit down on a nearby piece of rubble.

"Screw your bedside manner, Crane." Frost snarled.

Young Crane put up his hands to say he was harmless. "Just let me help. No one's let me help since the damn memories arrived and look around. No one else is bothering."

"Fine. Do what you can." Frost said concerned.

"What's wrong with Jack?" Bruce said as he walked up to where Jack had been sat down. Frost cursed. "I'm gonna tell him, Jack. He's got a right to know." Frost said hoping for a resonse from his friend and not getting one.

"Tell me what?" Bruce said staring at the shell shocked looking Jack.

"Jeannie's dead. One of those damn monsters killed her." Frost said shaking his head.

"What?" Bruce said staring at him in shock. Bruce just stood there silently trying to process the information. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure kid. Jack saw it happen right in front of him. I don't think he's doing well." Frost said.

Bruce went up and hugged the nearly catatonic Jack. Bruce started sobbing.

Batman stood nearby giving Bruce some space. He figured that the boy had been quite close to the one who died.

An EMT finally went over and helped with Jack. After they had taken Jack into a boat to go to the hospital, Frost threatening an EMT into letting him go along, Bruce walked up to Batman, trying not to sniffle too much.

Batman wasn't good with emotions, even in other people. "Bruce....Do you want me to take you home?"

"What home? My home is gone. Everything and everyone is gone."

"I'm sure that Bruce Wayne...the other Bruce Wayne... would be more than happy to take you in." Batman said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That would be a good idea, Batman." the Commissoner said walking up. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne wouldn't mind caring for the boy. But first I think young Bruce here should get looked over by an EMT to see if he is in good health."

"Can I go to the hospital to see if Jack's alright? Ever since my parents died he's been looking after me. Him and...Jeannie." Bruce said trying not to cry.

"Whatever you want Bruce." Batman said. "I'll take you to the hospital when you are ready."

"...Thanks."

All of the survivors were checked over by EMTs and those that were injured were taken to the hospital. The rest stayed at Arkham shelter for the time being. They didn't really have anywhere else to go and their stuff was already there.

Bruce followed Batman into his batplane and got strapped in. He knew what the batplane in his memories looked like but it was so different to see it in real life. He noticed there were small differences here and there with how the plane was designed but they were very small differences.

"How much do you know, Bruce?" Batman said as he started the plane and it lifted into the air.

"All of it. At least my version of it all. In my memories of the future, I become Batman and protect Gotham. So...are you Bruce as well? Are you this world's version of me?"

"I am. I want you to know that you are welcome at Wayne manor. I could adopt you if that's what you want." Batman said flying towards the hospital.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go. I guess I'd like that. But on one condition." Bruce said.

"And that is?"

"I get to change my name. There is already a Bruce Wayne here and I don't want the confusion."

The batplane landed on the roof of the hospital. "That makes sense." Batman got out of the plane and helped Bruce out of the plane.

The batplane then flew away on its own. Bruce followed Batman into the hospital. Batman asks at a nurses station about where Jack's room was. Then he led Bruce through the hospital to Jack's room.

Frost was itching to go smoke a cigarette but he didn't want to leave Jack alone. The doctors had given Jack a sedative when they arrived and he was currently asleep. He wasn't entirely sure how Jack would act once he woke up. So he had to stay. He slouched in the chair near Jack's bed, staring at his friend with a worried look on his face. Jack didn't look good. Physically he was mostly fine. The nurses had bandaged up some minor wounds but nothing too bad. But Jack still looked terrible.

As Frost was debating whether or not to go outside real quick for a smoke, young Bruce entered the room followed by Batman. Frost got very uncomfortable when Batman entered the room. Bruce went up to Jack's bed and stared at him lying there. Batman stood at the door.

"Is he going to be ok?" Bruce said concerned.

"The doctors said that theres nothing physically wrong with him. They think he's just in shock. They gave him a sedative a little while ago." Frost said. "but to be honest with you...I'm not sure if he's going to be alright. Without Jeanne in his life...I really don't know. Are you ok kid?"

Bruce was trying really hard to hold back tears. "I really wish people would stop asking me that. Of course I'm not ok."

Bruce walked up to the bed and looked down at Jack. "Jack. Jack wake up."

"Its no use kid. They gave him a sedative." Frost said.

Bruce sniffled a little and went up and hugged Jack's sleeping form. "Look after him please, won't you Mr. Frost?"

"No worries. I'll see that he's looked after." Frost looked at Batman. "Can you take Bruce somewhere where he can get some sleep? Jack would never forgive me if the kid got sick or something and I'm sure he's exhausted."

"I plan on taking him to Wayne manor and explaining the situation to our version of Bruce Wayne. I'm sure he will be welcome there." Batman said.

"Well I'm sure that the older version of Bruce could take care of little Bruce much better than I could. So thank him for me...and for Jack, will ya?" Frost said relieved. "Go on then kid. I'll tell Jack where you are when he wakes up. You need to take care of yourself, for Jack's sake. Please?"

"...Ok." Bruce said.

Bruce left with Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The refugees from the other world recover. Most are given help. Some are not. Bruce settles in with the adult Bruce. Frost takes care of Jack.

Batman took the other world's Bruce back to the batcave.

"Wow. Seeing it in real life is just...amazing. Memories don't do it justice." Bruce said in awe as he looked around the batcave.

"My word. He does look just like you, master Bruce." Alfred said as he walked up.

"Alfred? Alfred!" Young Bruce said, overjoyed to see Alfred alive even if it wasn't 'his' Alfred.

"Young master Bruce. It is good to meet you. Master Bruce has told me about hearing you over the radio. I must say that it is a relief to see that you are alright." Alfred said.

"Alfred, I have to go back out. Can you look after Bruce for me?" Batman said getting read to go back out.

"Of course, master Bruce." Alfred said. "Come along, young master. I will have some food prepared for you."

Alfred ushered young Bruce over to the elevator he used to get to the manor. When the elevator got to the manor, Alfred led young Bruce to the kitchen and made something for him to eat. Bruce felt very emotional at the moment. In his world, Wayne manor was destroyed and Alfred was dead. But here he was in Wayne manor watching Alfred cook. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"Are you alright, young master Bruce?" Alfred said setting a plate of food in front of Bruce.

"It's just...my Alfred is dead. Just like my parents. It's just strange to see you here alive. I've missed you."

"I understand, young master." Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'm here. I don't intend to replace him. I am not the Alfred that you were close with. But I am more than willing to take care of you in his stead. It would be an honor and a pleasure to care for another Bruce Wayne."

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce dug into his food. It was as good as he remembered Alfred's cooking to be.

"I think I should change my name." Bruce said between bites. "It would be confusing to have two Bruces. What do you think of me using my middle name instead?"

"I assume that your middle name is Thomas after your father? That is my Bruce's middle name." Alfred sat down across from Bruce. 

"Yeah. But I think I should shorten it to Tom."

"A fine choice."

After Bruce was finished with his food, Alfred led him to a bedroom. "This was young master Grayson's old room. He is off at university. I trust it will suit your needs for now. I keep it in order in case he ever decides to visit."

"It will be fine. Thanks Alfred." Bruce said.

"Here are some of Richard's old pajamas. Get some sleep, young master. If you need me, you know where my room is I trust?" 

"I do. Goodnight." Bruce said as Alfred closed the door. He pulled the pajamas on. They were too big for him but not by much. Then he got into bed and quickly passed out.

Most of the refugees were given assistance with finding new homes and jobs. The mayor was more than happy to play the hero to them. But he refused to let anyone help the refugees that were parallel versions of Gothams villains. Even though most of them were not the same as their counterparts and had never done anything wrong. The refugee Jim Gordon tried to convince the mayor and the police comissioner that what they were doing was wrong. But only the comissionor seemed to find any sympathy. The mayor wouldn't budge. As a result, the ruins of Arkham Shelter were turned into a slum full of resentful villain parallels that they now called Shelter Island. Even those with rather small rap sheets were left behind. Eddie and Selina had been offered help from Bruce Wayne but they refused it since they saw that as a betrayal. Eddie took care of hooking the island up with power, internet and other technological necesities. He made it bearable for the others. Young parallel Jonathan Crane helped out with their medical needs since after all the 'good' parallels cleared out, there was no one left to care for them and no hospital wanted to admit a villain parallel. Selina spent her time sneaking through Gotham stealing supplies for Shelter Island. She also acted as a leader to the younger villain parallels since a lot of them were still pretty much children. One of Selina's group, named Pam, spent her time trying to grow food for the people of the island. Despite her young age, she had the knowledge of her older, villainess self, and was able to take care of a lot of their food issues.

Young Bruce, or Tom as he now liked to be referred to as, settled reluctantly into Wayne manor. The adult Bruce Wayne enrolled him at his old private school. Tom had trouble making new friends because all people saw was his last name. Oh people were nice to him, but they were really only being nice because they thought that being friendly with the new Wayne heir would get them something. He missed his friends from the shelter. He missed Eddie and Selina and wished he could help them in some way. He promised to help convince the world that the people left on Shelter Island were mostly decent people. But it was hard even with Bruce's help.

Jack snapped out of his catatonic state after about a week, when the hospital were just considering placing him into a psych ward. His friend, Johnny Frost had to stop him from filleting a nurse before he could manage to calm Jack down. Frost threatened the nurse into keeping their silence about the incident. When Jack seemed calm, Frost went and got a doctor to check him over before checking him out. Having nowhere else to go to, Frost took Jack back to the island. Afterall, Frost doubted he'd be welcome in Gotham given his other version's rap sheet. And it was safer for Jack there. After Jack had recovered his senses long enough to realize that Gotham had rejected a lot of the refugees, he got very irritated. He decided to stay on Shelter Island despite no one but Frost knowing who he was parallel to. Even the incorruptable Jim Gordon had seemingly abandoned them. He started to think a little more like the other version of him. Oh he couldn't really say he was raving mad like he wouldve been. Afterall, a fall into toxic chemicals changes a man. But he wasn't the same man he was before. he was a little bit colder. More calculating. But he still felt a responsibilty to the people of Shelter Island and so he helped out in anyway he could to make their little slum into something livable.

Soon Shelter Island became known as a law unto themselves and would become violent if the GCPD tried to assert their dominance. Comissioner Gordon mostly left the island to its own devices as a result. He still felt bad about not being able to help his parallel convince people to help them. The island became mostly self suficient. Several of the more thuggish denizens, as well as a few of the homegrown lowlifes and crazies that decided to make the island their hideout, protected and policed the island's citizens. A unknown villain parallel had the thugs' loyalty. No one knew who which villain parallel it was though since they liked their privacy for the moment. But they had control of the island. None of the residents cared all that much though since the villain, that most people referred to as NoName, seemed to have their best interests at heart and would have his or her men help out the island. Selina continued looking after the children of the island. Surprisingly, NoName had some of their less thuggish men help out. They helped fix up part of the main building of the Arkham ruins as a makeshift home for the kids. NoName decided to take a decent portion of the ruins for his or herself in a better maintained area. No one but NoName's lackeys were allowed near. Jack and his friend, Frost, opened a modest club in another section of the Arkham ruins. It became quite popular and soon even people from Gotham would show up from time to time. Not all of these people were of the decent sort. Jack insisted on the club being neutral territory and would get violent with anyone who broke that rule. As a result, several unsavory people used it to negotiate with other unsavory people. Frost was left running the club most of the time due to Jack being in one of his moods.

Joker, this world's Joker, was more than a little miffed that there was no sign of a parallel version of him. When he heard that there were parallel versions of people he thought he had lucked out. Having a new little Jack Napier around would make his current plans go much smoother. But they were nowhere to be found. He even went incognito to Shelter Island but he didn't find him. Edward Nygma got one, and loved shoving people's faces in the fact that even his parallel was a smartypants. Why couldn't Joker have a mini him? He had plans! He huffed in frustration and went to a nearby club to get a drink.

Tom decided to sneak over to the island one evening. He wanted to talk to Jack and make sure he knew that he was trying everything he could to help the people of the island. He dressed down and made sure he didn't look as recognizable. The place really surprised him. It was like its own little town. He passed a mural spray painted on a piece of the Arkham ruins. It looked like several of the villain parallels had spray painted a little symbol of who they were meant to be. There was a green question mark, a black cat, a rose, a top hat, a scarecrow, and several other symbols. He stopped and starred at it, running his hand over the question mark and the cat. He resolved that if he had time he'd try to have a talk with Selenia and Eddie. He missed them. He carefully asked around about where Jack was and eventually found out that he owned a club called the Black Ace. He made his way to Jack's club. When Tom got to the club he stared at it for a bit. There was a very tough looking bouncer at the door. Tom built up the courage and walked over to the door. The bouncer stopped him. 

"Sorry kid. No one underaged allowed. If you need shelter go find Selina's place." the bouncer said.

"Look, um, I need to talk to Jack. I was told he owns this place. If I can't go in, can someone tell him I'm here?" Tom said. "Please. It's important."

"Look kid, Jack don't give no hand outs. Like I said, if you need something go find Selina."

"I don't need anything. I just need to talk to him. Please." Bruce said determined.

"Look kid I said beat it!"

A man exited the club right then and noticed the bouncer yelling. "AJ! What is the issue? Why the raised voice? He's just a kid."

"Sorry, Mr. Frost. I just told the kid we can't help him. And he wouldn't listen." he bouncer named AJ said.

"Frost! Its me. I came to see Jack." Tom said as he recognized the man.

"Huh? Kid? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here?" Frost said. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. Come on." he led Tom into the club. Frost led him through the club. A few onlookers eyed them curiously. Especially a tall guy nursing a drink at the bar. When Frost and Tom got to the back rooms, Frost stopped Tom and had a word with him.

"Are you crazy kid? There are some really dangerous people here.” Frost sighed and had a look at the kid. “You look ok at least. That adult version of you treating you well? I’m guessing he isn't aware you are here, right?”

“Yeah he’s treating me alright and yeah I snuck out. I needed to see Jack. To see if he was alright.” Tom said.

“Fine, kid. Come on then.” Frost said sighing, as he led Tom to another room.

Tom could hear someone talking in the room they arrived in. Frost had him stay where he was and went over to the corner of the somewhat dark room where he could now see someone lounging in a chair with their feet up on a coffee table, nursing a drink and talking on a phone.

"Look just get it done. We can't let them get the drop on us. Do it." said the person, who then ended the call. "Morons. Yes, Frost? What do you need?"

"There's someone to see you boss." Frost said.

"Tell them to go away, then."

"I think you'll want to speak with them. It's the kid. Your kid." Frost said, motioning Tom to come forward.

"...Bruce?" the man put down his drink and turned around. It was Jack. "It's you." Jack had a unreadable look on his face.

"Its me. I wanted to see you, Jack. I’m sorry it took me this long. Bruce, the adult version, he thought it might be too dangerous for me to come back here. But I snuck out to see you. And its Tom now. Thomas is my middle name and so I changed it so there wouldn’t be any confusion between Bruces.” Tom said walking up. “How are you, Jack?”

“How am I? Really?” Jack said finishing off his drink and getting up. “Well for one, the people that Jeanne cared about protecting were abandoned by people who promised they’d help. My club is often overrun with lowlifes. The love of my life is dead. And lastly, the boy that I thought of as the son I never had, left and didn’t even try and help his people. How do you think I am, Bruce? Or Tom or whatever you are calling yourself these days. How do you think?” He got in his face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave all of you. Especially not you. But I was trying to help. Trying to get them to see that there are good people here. And I tried to help you and even Selina and Eddie. I tried to get you out of here but you wanted to stay.” Tom said.

“I had to. I have nowhere else to go and I’m one of them. I can’t just leave them behind.” Jack said irritated.

“But you aren’t even a villain parallel. You had options. There’s no Jack Napier that becomes a villain, at least not here or back on our world.” Tom said desperately. “Listen, I know you want to help them all, but you don’t have to stay here to do it, Jack.”

“Enough. If you only knew.” Jack sighed. “I’m not the same Jack you knew, Tom. Jeanne..Jeanne was the only thing keeping me together.”

“I don’t care if you've changed. You are important to me.” Tom said.

Jack looked at Tom and then went over to him, startling Tom. Jack put his hands on Tom’s shoulders. “Look, kid. I know you care about me. Despite being disappointed in you...I still care about you. But things are different now. Go. Go live your life. Forget about me. Trust me, I am not...safe to be around anymore.”

“I’m going to keep in touch. Here’s my cellphone number.” Tom gave him a piece of paper. “If you need anything just call.”

"Can you show him out, Frost, and make sure he gets off the island safe?" Jack said before walking out the door.

"Come on, kid." Frost said leading Tom back to the main part of the club.

Tom stopped next to the bar on his way out and put his face in his hands.

"Oh geez kid don't do that. Listen, Jack still cares about you, a lot. But he's right. He's not the same Jack Napier that you knew. Jeanne's death changed him. I've been trying to look after him ever since to see that he doesn't do anything...dangerous. Trust me when I say that I'm going to look after him, ok?" Frost said.

"Ok, Mr Frost. I trust you." Tom said wiping his tears away.

"Good. Now lets see about getting you off this island safely." they walked out the front door.

Meanwhile, sitting at the bar was a tall man with an ear to ear grin on his face that was hidden beneath his hat. Joker was very happy just then. Jack Napier? Jeanne? He knew those names very well. He had a parallel! And it seemed his parallel wasn't feeling all that great mentally. It shouldn't take all that much to make him snap completely. He finished his drink and practically skipped out the door, giddy with excitement.

"Wait. I want to go see Selina and Eddie before I leave." Tom said as he walked with Frost.

"Really kid? The longer you stay here the more dangerous it is going to be for you." Frost said exasperated. "Fine. But I'm not sure if Selina will even be on the island at the moment. She likes to sneak over to the mainland to get supplies I heard. I guess I could take you to visit Eddie."

"Thanks." Tom said smiling.

Frost took him to an old warehouse. There was loud music coming from the inside. The door to the warehouse looked somewhat high tech and there was a video camera facing them. Frost pressed a button at the door to let Eddie know they were there.

A voice came through a nearby speaker. "Who is it? I'm busy."

"Its me." Tom said. "I came to see you, Eddie."

"Bruce? Or should I say Tom?" there was a pause. "Fine. Come on in."

The door opened. Tom walked in. Frost stayed outside and smoked. Eddie's workshop was very large and was filled with various gadgets, some of which Tom had no idea what they were. 

"So...What do I owe the pleasure, Tom?" Eddie appeared behind them, dressed in a green jacket and goggles.

"How did you know that I changed my name to Tom?" Tom asked.

"I'm Eddie Nygma. Do you really have to ask?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. "I learn things. The mainland isn't that far away. Plus its prudent to keep tabs on former friends."

"Former friends? Just because I left doesn't make me stop caring about you Eddie." Tom said.

"You have a strange way of showing it." Eddie said angry. "You did try and get Selina and I off the island but that's not going to happen. And when we said no, you didn't even bother to keep in contact."

"How? I didn't even know how to contact you after that. You didn't tell me." Tom said.

"Well you could've figured it out. You are still intelligent are you not? Plus you didn't even try and help the rest of the people here. Though honestly that part I don't care about as much." Eddie sighed. "Damn. Even though you frustrate me I can't help but still appreciate the fact you bothered to come here to see me. You are one of the only people from our world that is almost as intelligent as me. Honestly that surprised me when the memories came. All the memories painted you as a future playboy. Who would've thought Bruce Wayne was that intelligent? Anyway, changing the subject. Like the jacket? Its new."

"It looks very...Riddler."

"Yeah. I figured that if the world insists that I'm a mini Riddler, then why not dress the part. Plus my adult version gets a kick out of it." Eddie said smiling.

"Your adult version? You're in contact with the Riddler?" Tom said concerned.

"Well yeah. One of the first things we did after we found out about each other was to try and get in contact with each other. We keep in touch now. He tried to get me to participate in some of his schemes but I'm not really interested in being his little sidekick. He doesn't mind though. To him I'm the only fitting heir to his legacy, since I'm literally a younger him. Its sort of nice to have a father figure that doesn't treat me like I'm an idiot."

"That's...nice?" Tom said a little unnerved.

"Anyway, you look good. I guess your adult version is treating you well. I heard he adopted you. Lucky you. You get to be rich again. Oh don't look at me like that. I don't really care about that. I'm just messing with you." Eddie said smiling.

"He treats me well enough. But he doesn't want to get involved all that much in helping people here. He says that he is trying to help them himself. He definitely didn't want me coming back here. Said it was too dangerous." Tom said.

"Well he's not wrong. I'm surprised you made it here safely to be honest." Eddie said. "How was Jack by the way? He hasn't really been outside his club for awhile."

"How did you know I saw him?"

"Well you came here with his lackey. It wasn't hard to figure out. I have cameras outside. Didn't you see them?" Eddie said pointing to the security monitors in one corner of his workshop. "Anyway, I assume you're going to try and visit Selina next. Don't bother. Last I heard she was on the mainland, liberating some supplies and food from their owners. Seems she's getting help from adult Selina too. She's in charge of a group of parallel kids and needs to keep getting more supplies and such. I will tell her you said hi."

The rest of the time Tom was there, Eddie showed him some of his inventions. Tom was impressed. His friend really was a genius to be able to invent things out of scrap metal and other discarded stuff. Though its possible that some of the stuff wasn't really legally obtained. Tom tried not to think about that. When Tom left with the promise to keep in touch, Eddie waved goodbye cheerfully, happy that they were still friends.

Frost was waiting for Tom when he got outside. "Ready to go now? Please say yes. I don't want Jack finding out about you getting injured or killed because honestly I don't think he could take it at this point."

"Ok. We can go." Tom said.

Frost breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. There's a small ferry that goes between here and the mainland. If we are careful I can get you on it without someone recognizing you."

They made their way to the dock. Luckily the ferry was just about to dock when they arrived. Frost got Tom aboard the boat safely and then took off back to the club. While the ferry made its way to the mainland Tom sat down and looked around at the few people that were onboard while trying to keep a low profile. It seemed like most of them were trying to keep a low profile as well. Well there was this one really tall guy that was humming a merry tune in the corner and every so often interupting his own tune with some rather painful sounding coughs. But other than that most of the people looked like they were trying not to draw attention to themselves.

After Tom made it back to Wayne manor, Bruce was waiting for him with a stern look on his face.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? That place is dangerous now, Tom." Bruce said angry. Then he sighed. "I know you want to see your friends but its too dangerous. I tried to help them. They didn't want that help. I'm still trying to help. Please bare with me, Tom."

"I just needed to see if they were alright. I care about them. I didn't run into any problems while I was there. Don't worry so much. I'm a mini you after all. I'm not a normal helpless kid." Tom said defiantly.

"I know. But even if your brain is that of a skilled adult Batman, you are still a child on the outside. You have a child's limitations. Please keep that in mind."

"I will. I do. You don't think I don't realize that? You can't imagine how frustrating it is to be this way." Tom said frustrated.

"I'm not trying to be hard on you. I just want to keep you safe." Bruce said. "How were they? Are your friends doing alright?"

Tom realized that Bruce was trying to evade and change the subject but didn't mind. "Eddie is ok. He's inventing a lot of stuff. I am a little worried that he seems to be embracing the idea that hes a mini Riddler but I dont think hes as crazy as the Riddler. He's just frustrated that people see him that way. As for Selina, well I didn't get to see her really. Eddie said she was on the mainland getting supplies. He said she was the leader of a group of parallel kids and had to keep going for supplies for them. If you see Catwoman sometime, tell her thanks for looking out for Selina because that's what Eddie said shes doing."

"And shes probably not getting those supplies legally I assume, if Catwoman is involved. As much as it goes against what I stand for, I will try to look the other way. That is as long as its just supplies and not anything extremely valueable." Bruce said.

"Thanks Bruce." Tom said gratfully. "on an unrelated note, Jack's not doing so well since Jeanne died. His friend is looking after him though. Plus they opened a small club together so thats nice. Not sure if everything that goes on at that club is entirely legal but I'm not sure thats Jack's fault really. I hope he eventually feels better. I'm not sure its helping his mental state to be on the island but he refuses to leave. Oh and I sort of promised both Jack and Eddie that I would stay in touch. I gave both of them my phone number but I'm sure Eddie is going to wait for me to figure his phone number out myself. Eddie is well Eddie."

"That is fine Tom. I'm not going to stop you from keeping in touch with your friends. I also hope that Jack feels better, but you have to keep in mind that he lost someone very close to him. That takes a toll. We know that better than most people, don't we?"

"I know. I'm going to go figure out Eddie's phone number now. He gave me some clues but it still might take a bit." Tom said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to reveal a secret about himself.

Tom, aka other world Bruce, took an hour to figure out Eddie's clues. Finally he dialed Eddie's phone number. Eddie picked up after only a few rings.

"Hello Tom. I see you've figured out my clues. Good. Now we can talk." Eddie said.

They talked for several hours until the sun was just peeking through Tom's window. Then Eddie said goodbye and ended the call. Tom felt happy that he could keep in touch with his friend.

The next few days at school weren't as draining for him when he knew he could talk to Eddie. Though he was still trying to convince Bruce to let him drop out and take his GED. He had all of Batman's knowledge in his head, why would he need to go to school? Even his teachers agreed that he was way more advanced than his peers.

A week after Tom went to Shelter Island, Selina appeared while he was eating breakfast alone in the kitchen.

"Hey there. This place's security sucks." Selina said.

"Selina!" Tom said surprised. "How did you get in?"

"Through a window." she said sitting down across from him at the table.

"I didn't know we would have company." Alfred said walking in.

"This is Selina. She's a friend." Tom said.

"Ah. Selina Kyle I would assume. You look just like her." Alfred said. "Would you like some breakfast, Miss Kyle? I could make something."

"No thanks. I just came to say hi. I'll be leaving in a bit." Selina said.

Alfred nodded his head and left to go clean something.

"Its good to see you. But maybe next time use the front door?" Tom said amused.

"That's not my style." she said smiling. "So Eddie said that you visited him. He wouldn't stop talking about it. He also said your name was Tom now. Nice name."

"Yeah. How are you, Selina?" Tom said.

"As well as can be expected. I've got a lot of responsibilities now, what with looking after the rest of the Shelter Island kids. I do get help though, which is nice."

"I heard Catwoman is helping you get supplies. Bruce said he'd try to look the other way if you don't take anything valuable." Tom said.

"That's nice of him. And yeah, my adult version is helping me. She considers me like a little protégé. Its annoying sometimes but mostly alright." Selina said. "Anyway, here's my number. Adult Selina gave me a phone. Not sure where it came from and probably shouldn't ask. Call me anytime you want."

"Thanks Selina." Tom said, taking the slip of paper she handed him.

"I'll have my phone on silent most of the time when I'm working so I might have to call you back but don't be afraid to call." Selina said. "Anyway, how's adult Bruce treating you?"

"Like I'm still a kid. He wont even let me go out crimefighting with him. He let Richard be Robin at my age but wont let me? I have the entirety of Batman's knowledge in my head." Tom said frustrated.

"Well, I'm sure you wont like me saying this, but you kinda are a kid. And while you have the fighting knowledge, you've never really fought in real life. So maybe he has a point?" Selina said. "Look, just ask him to spar with you. Build up your strength. You may have the knowledge but now you need the physical stuff. Look at me. I may be Selina Kyle, with the knowledge of countless catburgleries in my head, but there's still stuff Catwoman has to work with me about, agilitywise."

Tom didn't look happy with the information but still agreed with her statement. "You have a point, I guess."

"Yep. So where's Bruce? He brooding in his cave or something?" Selina said, stealing a slice of toast from his plate.

"He had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. I don't think he got any sleep last night. Joker is still on the loose and if he's anything like the Batman in my head, he always gets little to no sleep while there's a possibility that Joker might do something." Tom said.

"Ah. Lucky we didn't get a second Joker from our world, huh? Maybe he died or something before we all got here. Word is Joker was pretty upset about that. Eddie told me." Selina said munching on the toast. "Speaking of Eddie, are you ever going to tell him your little secret?"

"What secret?" Tom asked confused.

"You know, the Batman secret?" Selina said. "You ever going to tell him?"

"That would be extremely dangerous given that he's in contact with his adult self. Plus its not just my secret to tell. If I revealed it then Bruce would also be effected by any consequences." Tom said. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to not keep any secrets from one of my friends. But I can't risk it."

"I suppose you are right. Would you have even told me if my memories hadn't already told me?" Selina asked. "Its ok. You don't have to answer that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm not a delicate little flower. I'm fine with secrets." Selina said getting up. "Anyway, I have to go. It was good to see you Tom." She went up and hugged him, which surprised him.

"It was good to see you, Selina. Stay safe."

"Will do." She said before going out a window.

Meanwhile, back at Shelter Island, Jack and Frost were getting the club ready for a private party in the area that they used as their VIP lounge. Several villains wanted to meet with NoName to see what he, or she, was all about. Jack didn't really complain since they were paying pretty well to have their meeting there so NoName didn't have to leave the island. Frost knew though that this was a disaster waiting to happen with having all those villains in one room. He hoped they'd still have a VIP lounge when this was all over. Young Crane had been alerted just in case any of their staff got injured during the event. He cleared a few beds in his clinic just in case.

"Wow, I like what you've done with the place." young Eddie said suddenly appearing.

"How in the world did you get in? We aren't even open yet." Frost said exasperated.

"Well for one, your bouncer hasn't arrived yet. Secondly, your front door is way too easy to pick. I can help with that, for a price." Eddie said smugly.

"Just leave, kid. A club is no place for children." Frost said.

Jack walked up amused. "Is it really all that smart to annoy the kid that provides the island with power and internet?"

"Exactly. Plus I was invited to the party. I just wanted to arrive early." Eddie said.

"Invited by who?" Frost asked.

"Adult me of course. I think he wants to show me off or something. Rather annoying but at least I get to be involved."

An hour later, people started showing up at the club. Penguin showed up with distaste written on his face that he would lower himself to be seen in such a run down looking place. He brought a small entorage of guards with him. Riddler showed up alone and immediatly went and found Eddie. This was the first time they had seen each other in person and they moved to a corner so they could talk. Scarecrow arrived in full Scarecrow garb and brooded in a corner. Several other villains arrived but Joker arrived last, wanting to make an entrance. Harley Quinn and an older Johnny Frost trailed in behind him.  
Young Frost had pushed several tables together in the middle of the room. He tried to make himself scarce though when his older version arrived. It proved to be unsuccessful since older Frost noticed him and went to say hello.

"Wow. You do look just like me. Nice to meet you, younger me." Older Frost said shaking Frost's hand.

"Likewise." Frost said a little unenthusiastically. "Look I was just about to head out of here for a smoke."

"I'll join you. I'm sure my boss wont mind. Honestly I'm not sure why he bothered to bring me along." Older Frost said.

They went outside and chatted.

Meanwhile, Jack was inside acting as the bartender in the VIP lounge since their bartender had called in sick. Jack knew that the guy just didn't want to be around so many villains but he let him stay home anyway. It didn't hurt his pride any to serve drinks. While everyone waited for NoName to arrive, they mingled. Well as much as a group of dangerous villains that disliked each other can mingle. Jack wouldn't really call it mingling. It was more like they were trying to play nice so things wouldn't devolve into violence and death. Penguin went up to the bar and ordered some fancy expensive drink. He acted very pompous and looked down on Jack. Jack tried not to stab the arrogant bird in the throat and just smiled at his rude comments with a smile that was more like a barely disguised grimace. When Penguin got his fancy drink and walked off, Jack calmed down a bit. Then Harley Quinn walked up and set him back on edge. She ordered a drink for her and her 'puddin'. He made her drinks, just relieved that Joker hadn't gone up to the bar himself.

"Hey you made that drink exactly like my puddin likes it. You haven't served us drinks before have you?" Harley said impressed that Jack made Joker's drink exactly how he liked it. It wasn't hard since Jack did know how he preferred his own drinks after all. But he didn't mentioned this.

"No mam. I am fairly certain I have not served you drinks before." Jack said, just wanting this conversation to end. Her voice got on his nerves. He had no idea how Joker put up with her. He knew he would've barely put up with his own Harley had she been in the picture. Thankfully they never had anyone named Harleen Quinzel at the Arkham Shelter. That would've been awkward and hard to explain to Jeannie. Thankfully Harley didn't really care much about how well he made the drinks and just smiled and walked away to get Joker his drink.

Then NoName's thugs arrived, making an entrance. A rather colorful thug with lots of knives addressed the room.

"Gentlemen and ladies. Welcome to Shelter Island." he said dramatically. "I believe we have things to discuss?" He sat down at the head of the table. People reluctantly started sitting down at the table.

"Are you NoName?" Penguin asked as he sat down.

The thug laughed. "Do I look like NoName? In all seriousness, NoName wanted to be here but also wanted a bit of anonymity and they thought that just wearing a mask wouldn't cut it. So they sent me to you lovely people to talk things over. Don't worry. They can hear everything we say."

"I had assumed that when he called us here, he would actually have the courtesy to show up." Riddler said annoyed.

"Its just how he's always worked. He doesn't want publicity I guess." Eddie told Riddler.

"What is he a coward?" Poison Ivy said.

"Oh I wouldn't call your host a coward where they can hear you. Bad things might happen. Plus I never said NoName was a man so calling them a he is a bit presumptuous isn't it?" the thug said smirking. "Anyway, NoName would like to welcome you all here. They respect you all and have no desire to step on any toes. They are a villain parallel but would like to reassure their other version that they have no plans on trying to steal anyone's thunder."

"It would help if we knew who you were referring to when you said that." Scarecrow said in his whispery scary voice.

"It would, but then I'd be revealing detailed information about my employer that they don't want getting out. Though to be honest, even I don't know which of you they are parallel to." the thug said. "I suppose you can probably rule out any parallels that are still kids, huh?"

"Sooo What does NoName want to talk about with us, hmm?" Joker said. "Most of us have other more entertaining things we could be doing right now. At least I do."

"NoName wants assurances that none of you will try to take over control of the island from them or disrupt any of their dealings. In return, they will stay out of your business and allow you all to come and go from Shelter Island freely. Shelter Island will be neutral territory. They will even allow you to seek out your parallels as long as you wish them no harm." the thug said.

Penguin sneered. "And what precisely would happen if we were to refuse?" he squawked.

"Well then they would make it their personal vendetta to hunt you down and end not just you but your whole operation and everything you love. NoName doesn't mess around and they have a lot of backing. They just don't feel like starting a war. It would be in your best interests to agree to not mess with them or the island."

"I for one, have no interest in the island." Scarecrow said. "And the only person on the island I have even a passing interest in is young Jonathan Crane. Let NoName know they will have no trouble from me."

"Same with me I suppose." Riddler said. "As long as young Eddie here is respected and not under any threat on the island I have no issues with leaving NoName in control of it."

Several other villains said similar things. Even Penguin reluctantly agreed to leave Shelter Island alone. Joker however was rather quiet for once, until the chatter had died down and then he spoke up.

"I am willing to not do anything entertaining to the island...on one condition. I know my parallel is on the island. I'm not sure where, but I know they are here. If NoName tells me where they are and gives me access to them I might be persuaded to agree to his demands." Joker said grinning.  
NoName's thug frowned. "Sorry, but we weren't even aware you had a parallel. It might be hard to find him at this point, if he doesn't want to be found."

"That's my condition, though. So you'd better deliver." Joker said grinning. "If you don't then I cant guarantee that my laughing gas wont make its way onto the island at some point."

Jack cursed from behind the bar. Loudly enough that many of the villains looked in his direction curiously.

Jack noticed all the villains staring at him and rolled his eyes.

"Have something to add?" asked the NoName thug staring at Jack with his eyebrow raised, curious at the behavior of the club owner. NoName's thugs knew that Jack was the club owner not the bartender. But they didn't know much about the man other than he liked to keep to himself.

Jack poured himself a drink and finished it off first. Then he sighed and addressed the crowd. "I was kinda hoping I could have a somewhat normal life." he snorted amused and poured himself another drink. "What a joke. I don't think that's even possible. Even if didn't have some rather colorful memories running through my head, I don't think I was ever completely sane and the universe seems have it out for me."

"Is there a point to this exposition?" Penguin annoyingly squawked.

"Do you know how close I came to stabbing you in the throat earlier? Want me to go through with it now? No? Then maybe you should shut up and let me talk." Jack said finishing off another drink. "As I was saying, I found it surprisingly easy to hide the fact that I was a villain parallel. I mean it seems pretty obvious who I'm parallel to and yet no one seems to get it? So odd. I guess that kind of ties into the fact that no one would've ever figured out my real name had I become who I would've become. I guess the universe is funny that way. I found it hilarious and I wasn't really complaining. Only one person managed to figure it out and he wasn't going to say anything to anyone about it. That's true loyalty for you. Loyal to someone even if they aren't that someone."

Everyone just stared confused at Jack. He found it very amusing. "Really? I actually have to wonder if the universe actually doesn't want people to know my backstory. No one ever even remembers my last name. Its Napier. Yet most of you probably wont even remember that for some reason. I have no idea why. But one of you knows that name I'm pretty sure. Am I right?" Jack smirked at Joker.

Joker stared at Jack for a bit and then laughed. "Its you! I know that face! You're another me! I have another me!"

Joker got up from his chair and went over to the bar, holding out his hand to shake Jack's hand. "Nice to meetcha! Put er there!"

Jack looked at Joker's outstretched hand and snorted. "Yeah I'll pass on that handshake. I don't really feel like being joy buzzered or injected with laughing toxin. I do have memories of being you so I do know that's a thing."

Joker pretended to be upset. "Would I really do something like that to another me?"

"Yes." Jack said amused. "Yes you would. Anyway, you've gotten what you wanted. Are you going to agree to NoName's demands or what?"

"Alright alright. But only if after this meeting we have a little talk. Just you and me. Joker to Joker." Joker grinned.

Jack huffed in annoyance. "Fine. Stick around after this is all over and we'll talk."

"Great!" Joker said happily before going back to his seat. "That's a yes from me then. I'll leave NoName's island alone."

Eddie stared as Jack put stuff away at the bar and then strode out of the room. He had no idea Jack was a villain parallel much less the parallel of the Joker of all people. It was a big surprise to him. He wondered what Tom would think of this. He would probably not be happy with the news. Riddler noticed his young parallel looking distracted and elbowed him to get him to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

After all the villains had agreed to leave NoName and Shelter Island alone they moved onto talking about possible alliances and supply lines between the mainland and the island. Several of the villain parallels had not been idle while they were stuck on the island and several of them had created things that could be profitable in certain circles. For example, young Crane, along with his duties as the island's only medical professional, also took to practicing his chemistry skills. While he was definitely not creating fear toxin, at least he claimed he was not creating it, he was creating mixtures that could be profitable in the drug market. And then there were Eddie's inventions. He had created several gadgets that could be helpful to people and wasn't as stingy as Riddler in handing them over, for a profit. Several of the villains in the meeting were interested in these gadgets. Riddler scoffed at Eddie's generosity but couldn't convince him otherwise.

After the meeting concluded and NoName's thugs left the building, the villains filtered out. Eddie said his goodbyes to Riddler and headed out. He found Jack sitting at a table in the main part of the club with yet another drink in his hand. He went up to Jack. "So... That was some interesting information. How were you able to hide it? Even I wasn't able to figure it out."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It wasn't all that hard really. I guess everyone was expecting me to be more...over the top?" Hiding it wasn't the problem. Not being that way? Now that was the challenge. Especially after Jeannie died. And honestly? I'm not actually sure why I even try."

"Well at least this explains why you were so adamant that you were 'one of us'. Tom is probably not going to take this well." Eddie said noticing that Joker was making his way over to the table with Harley in tow.

Jack noticed too and rushed to finish the conversation. "Look please don't tell him ok? I know I know that he will probably find out one way or the other but I think it would be better if I told him myself. Please?"

"Ok Jack. But you better tell him soon. I doubt Joker will keep this quiet." Eddie said glancing at Joker who had just made it to the table and was now grinning at him as if to confirm his statement. Eddie decided now was a good time to leave. Eddie passed the two Frosts entering the building smelling like cigarette smoke and chatting like old friends.

"See ya Eddie. Can you come install some better security cameras sometime and maybe a better door lock since it was so easy for you to pick it after all?" Young Frost said as Eddie headed for the door.

Eddie paused at the door. "Sure thing Frost. I will come by tomorrow. Usual rate. Just so you know though. You might want to keep an eye on Jack. He revealed some rather private things about himself today to just about everyone...including his parallel and now his parallel is giving him a look that's rather concerning. Just thought you'd want to know. Good luck with that." and with that Eddie left.

Frost looked over and noticed Jack sitting at a table with none other than Joker taking a seat next to him. He cursed under his breath. He knew this could mean only one thing. Older Frost looked at him confused. "Something wrong? Hey come on. I want to introduce you to my boss. I think he'd get a hoot out of two mes."

Older Frost led a reluctant young Frost up to Joker, Jack, and Harley. Harley was in the middle of introducing herself to Jack. "Oh my gosh! Its so cool that you exist! Its so nice to meetcha! I'm Harley Quinn! But I'm pretty sure you already know who I am right? You would've had a Harley too right?"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Harley would you kindly shut up?" Joker said before getting into a coughing fit. Harley looked at him worried. Joker just waved her off.

"Hey boss. I want you to meet my parallel. He really is just like me." Young Frost awkwardly said hi to Joker, not really taking eyes off of Jack. Jack just ignored him.

"He does look just like you only a lot younger. Congrats Frost." Joker said pretending to be interested and fully over his coughing fit. He perked up. "Guess what! I found him! I knew he existed and I found him! Frost meet Jack. Jack meet Frost. You have a Frost too I see. Its nice to know that even in another world he's loyal."

The older Frost looked confused for a second and then the pieces started to fit together. Young Frost had talked about his friend and that they ran the club together. But the way he talked about Jack had seemed more like he was talking about a boss rather than an equal. Jack must be the other world's Joker. He looked at young Frost. "Oh. Oh that actually makes sense."

"Yeah." Young Frost said quietly.

"I assume there is a reason you wanted to talk? I can tell you right now, I have no interest in stepping on your toes or stealing your thunder. Not my world, and you have already been the Joker a lot longer than me so no point in trying to take that title." Jack said.

"Oh no no no. That's not the reason I wanted to talk. And I'm not worried at all at you trying to steal the show. Though that would be an interesting and hilarious situation I admit." Joker said laughing. "No I just wanted to have a heart to heart really. I wanted to compare notes between worlds. I know you were never officially me but you do have the memories of it. I thought it would be fascinating to talk to another me. To see what makes this other world's version of me tick. You don't mind do you? You have time?" Joker asked with a look that suggested he wasn't really asking but demanding.

"Fine. Hey Frost could you go lock up for the night? No need to clean up, let the staff do it tomorrow." Jack said.

"Sure thing. I'll get right on that." young Frost said, reluctantly walking away.

Turned out Frost didn't really need to worry. Joker did indeed seem to only want to talk to Jack. For the moment at least. After talking for a few hours or so with Joker who asked countless random questions, rambled off on tangents, bragged about the chaos he'd caused in the city, and obsessed about the Bat, Joker and his entourage left right after Jack was subtly threatened into staying in touch. Jack was a bit drunk at this point, having drank way more than usual due to stress. But he still left the club to get some air and think about things. He wandered for a bit and then ran into Eddie.

"Hey. Good to see you survived your parallel." Eddie said. He brought out a plastic bag and handed it to Jack. Jack stared at it questioningly.

"Relax. It's just spray paint. Red, green, and black spray paint in point of fact. I was on my way to give it to you when you happened by." Eddie said.

"Is there a point to this?" Jack asked.

"Of course. You keep saying you are one of us. I understand why you never revealed just how you were one of us but now its out in the open. So now its time you own up to it officially." Eddie said crossing his arms and staring at him pointedly.

Jack looked down at the spray paint. "You're right. I guess its time I stop running from it."

Jack strode with a purpose over to the makeshift villain parallel memorial. The rubble that all of them had spray painted something to represent who they were supposed to be. Jack found an empty spot and spray painted a Joker grin. Eddie stood nearby admiring Jack's work. "Nice. Now you just have to tell Tom. Good luck with that." And with that Eddie left, Jack still staring at his mark on the wall.

Tom. What would Tom think of him being Joker's parallel? Up until now the boy had looked up to him. He never could understand why but he had to admit he did like it. The boy was mostly a mystery to him. Tom had a lot of wisdom for his age, perhaps due to the memories. Though all of Jack's memories of the older Bruce seemed to paint him as a playboy so he was not sure where all that came from. But he knew enough about the boy that he felt this information might change his view of him quite a bit. Even though he hasn't seen Tom at all since he visited the club, and only called a few times since, he still felt a bond with the boy. He didn't want to lose him.

The next evening Tom was talking with Eddie. "Bruce says that the reason he insists on me going to school is because I need to develop relationships with other people my own age. That it will be good for me. Its so annoying."

"That sounds like a nightmare really. And very boring. Who needs school when you are already smarter than the teachers? And social interaction is overrated." Eddie said. "Speaking of social interaction, has Jack talked to you at all lately?"

"We spoke on the phone briefly the other day but it wasn't about anything in particular. Why? Is something wrong?" Tom said concerned.

"Not exactly wrong persay... Look, I'm just going to let him explain it to you himself. But...as a friend, please listen to me when I say don't judge him too harshly when you find out. You are one of my only friends and you care about him so I care about your view of him. Whatever he says to you, nothing's really changed ok?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, Eddie." Tom said confused.

"I can't say anything else about it. He wanted to tell you himself. Though honestly I had hoped he would've told you before now. I really don't want you to find out from any other sources. If he hasn't called you by tomorrow morning please tell me so I can have a talk with him." Eddie said.

Tom was a bit confused and rather concerned. "Ok. I don't understand what's going on but I trust you. I'll call you tomorrow if he doesn't call."

"Great. I have to go. I have some things I'm working on and need to get back to them. Talk to you later. Remember what I said about Jack." Eddie hung up.

And hour later Tom had already put the weird conversation he had with Eddie out of his mind and was currently debating with himself on how to approach Bruce and ask him to help him with his physical training so he could go out fighting crime with him. Suddenly his cellphone rang. He looked at who was calling and was surprised to find that it was Jack's number. He answered the phone. "Hi Jack. How are things?"

Jack answered quietly and sounded a little strange. "Tom. Things could be better. They could be a lot better. We need to talk. Is it a good time?"

"Sure, Jack. We can talk. Is something wrong?" Tom thought back to what Eddie said earlier. He was getting very concerned.

"I'm not sure how to put all this. I need to tell you, because you'll find out anyway one way or the other. I doubt my parallel will keep silent about this. And its better if you find out from me. Rather than hear it elsewhere..."

"Its ok. Whatever it is you can tell me. Wait did you just say your parallel? You don't have a parallel. Right?" Tom said confused.

"First, I want you to know that I do care about you. Jeannie grew to care for you as if you were her son. And I suppose I thought the same. Still do, even now. I may not really care about much else in this world but I do care about you. Nothing will change that. I want you to know that."

"You're kind of concerning me, Jack? What's going on?" Tom said worried.

"I know you assume I don't have a parallel here. Most people did assume that. And I never tried to correct anyone on that. Because I didn't want people to judge me on who I'm parallel to. On who's memories I have."

"I know who Eddie is parallel to and he's still my best friend. I don't care that he's parallel to the Riddler. I'm sure it won't matter that much, Jack, if you told me what you needed to tell me."

"I wish it were that simple. Honestly I hoped I could just not tell anyone about it and live out a semi normal life. But who am I kidding? That was never going to happen. My parallel would've found me eventually. I know him well enough to know he wouldn't have given up if he had any idea I existed. And well, I won't go into any details but he found out who I am. I'm actually surprised he hasn't made a big show of telling everyone about it yet. He seemed rather excited when he found out. Not that I'm complaining that he hasn't told anyone yet. It gave me time to tell you first. Please.. Please don't freak out when I tell you."

"Its ok. You can tell me."

"Damn this is harder than I thought it would be... Deep breaths........ I'm the parallel of the Joker."

"....What? What did you just say?" Tom said in not entirely processing what Jack had just told him.

"Yeah... I'm Joker's parallel. I have his memories in my head. I would've been the Joker. At this point the only thing stopping me from being the version of him in my head is the lack of the near deadly chemical vat accident which would've bleached my skin. Saying it out loud makes it sound much worse."

Tom was having a lot of trouble processing what Jack just said. The Joker? He just couldn't picture the man that had helped take care of him after his parents and Alfred died being that madman. The memories he had of being Batman painted his world's version of the Joker as one of the most dangerous villains he had to face. And the fights got rather personal. He did horrible things to the people he would've cared about. A girl named Barbara, who went as Batgirl, Joker would've permanently paralyzed her from the waist down just to get at Commissioner Gordon who was her dad. Jason Todd, one of his Robins, would've been brutally murdered by his Joker. And that's just what he did to the people close to him. His Joker would've caused limitless chaos and death. And Jack was claiming to be him?

"Tom? Are you still there?"

"...Yeah. I'm here. I just...I just don't know how to process this." Tom said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I had hoped I'd never have to tell you. I will understand if you don't want to keep in contact anymore. It may actually be safer for you to break off all contact with me." Jack said.

"Did Frost know? ...Oh. He did, didn't he? If I remember correctly, there is a Joker henchman named Johnny Frost. I don't know why I didn't notice that until now. That's why he became close to you in the first place isn't it?" Tom said.

"Yeah. He's a pretty perceptive guy. The first time we met he knew exactly who I was. It actually helped out quite a bit not to have to go through the first few months of having the memories by myself with no one else knowing. Having Jeannie around helped too. I never told her any of the gruesome details of what my memories contained but I told her the basics. When she died... well lets just say the time that happened in my memories it was one of the things that made me that madman. So when it happened for real... I'm not going to lie, I'm not sane. Not completely. I'm definitely not Joker levels of insanity but I am not alright....Tom? Are you there? Have you hung up?"

"I...I need some time to think." Tom said.

"Ok. That's fair. I'll give you as much time as you need. And like I said, I will understand if you don't want to talk to me after this. Take care of yourself Tom. Have a good life. That's all I ask." And then the Jack hung up.

Tom was in shock. A man that he trusted, respected, and cared about, turned out to be someone who would've been his worst enemy? It took him awhile to get to sleep that night. He spent most of it with Jack's confession running through his head on an endless repeat.  
The next morning he looked rather sleepy when he went down to breakfast. He hoped that Bruce would still be asleep or out but no luck there. He was sitting there at the kitchen table drinking coffee and looking like he got just about as much sleep as Tom did. Which Tom guessed was probably a normal look for Bruce given his nightly activities. Especially with the Joker on the loose. Tom tried his best to hide the fact that he hadn't gotten any sleep when he walked in but Bruce is not known as the world's best detective for nothing. Bruce picked up on it right away.

"Didn't get any sleep?" Bruce said peering at him over his coffee.

"Not really." Tom said sitting down at the table.

Alfred set his breakfast down in front of him. "Oh dear. Is there something wrong Master Tom?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now at least." Tom said staring down at his eggs ad thought about it. "Actually, I think I would like to talk about it. Later though. I don't really know how to process it and would like your opinion, Bruce. Since you are me sort of after all."

"Of course. I don't have any meetings today at Wayne Enterprises. That doesn't mean I'm not still busy but I can make time for you Tom. Whenever you want." Bruce said looking concerned.

Later that day Bruce let Tom into the Batcave so they could talk.

"So what is this about? You seem upset about something." Bruce asked.

"Last night I learned something about someone I care about deeply. And the information isn't very nice. Its horrifying actually. And I can't seem to figure out how to deal with it." Tom felt like he might cry. "You know about the man that took care of me after my parents and Alfred died, right?"

"Yes. Jack something was it?" Bruce said, not really knowing why he couldn't remember the guys last name.

"Well its about Jack. And its horrifying. This is a man that I trusted. That I thought of as a father figure. As a friend. I trusted him. And he's him? I just can't seem to connect him with what I know of him and yet he claims to be Him!" Tom said yelling.

"Tom calm down. Who's Him?"

"The Joker!" Tom yelled. "Jack told me last night that he's the parallel of the Joker! How am I supposed to deal with that information?!"

Bruce stared at him with a surprised and concerned look on his face. "The Joker... That's concerning."

"That's all you have to say? This man was a father figure to me and he was supposed to be my worst enemy?! I don't know about your Joker but my Joker was...he got personal ok? He did horrible things to people I cared about. Or would've. I guess he never got the chance. He never got the chance to be the closet I ever got to killing someone in anger. He never got to be the most dangerous man in Gotham!" Tom had angry tears rolling down his face.

"Why? Why did he have to tell me this? Why did he do this to me?!"

Bruce put his hands on Tom's shoulders. "He can't change who he's connected to. But it does seem as if he's actively trying not to be him. That means something. He has the memories of Joker and yet he's not the Joker."

"But that could just be an act..."

"Did he sound like the Joker to you when he told you these things?"

"...No. He just sounded like Jack." Tom said wiping his wet face.

"And did he seem concerned about what you thought of him being the Joker?"

"Yes. He seemed very worried about how I would react actually." Tom said.

"Then he's not the Joker. I'm not sure about your Joker, but my Joker never cares what someone else thinks about him. My Joker may have even been amused by upsetting someone about it. If your Joker is anything like mine, then there is no way Jack is Joker. He may have his memories. He may have his face. But he's not the Joker." Bruce said. "That being said...I do understand your feelings about it. Truly. I think I would be reacting the same way."

"Please tell me what I'm supposed to do. How do I deal with this?" Tom said.

"I can't tell you how to deal with it. He is your friend. You are the one that knows him, not me. I think you need to think about it for awhile and figure out what you want to do. Take your time. I will be here to support you with whatever you choose. I will also say that I am willing to let you stay in contact with him if he stays out of trouble." Bruce said. Inside Bruce was struggling. He didn't do emotions in other people very well. But this was a younger version of himself. So it did feel a bit easier to figure out what Tom needed to hear.

Tom thought about it for a bit. Then he spoke up. "I will think about it for awhile. Its complicated and might take awhile but I'll figure it out." Tom thought of something else. "There's something else. Something not really related to this."

"Go ahead."

"I want to help you out there fighting crime." Tom said with a determined look on his face. "Both Eddie and Selina have pointed out that the reason you haven't let me yet may be because, while I do have the memories and knowledge of an adult Batman, I don't have the muscle memory, strength, or reflexes yet. But the important word here is 'yet'. I want you to train me. Its so frustrating to know the things I know and not be able to do anything about it."

"I understand. I can do that. I wont be able to do much immediately however. I need to make sure the Joker is back in Arkham first before I'll even have time." Bruce said.

"I suppose that's fair. But after can you please train me?" Tom said.

"Of course."

Later that same night over on Shelter Island, Jack was brooding as he closed the club for the night. Frost had taken the night off to go hang out with older Frost and the bartender had already left for the night. But Jack wasn't alone. Young Jim Gordon was there talking to him.

"Its a lot harder than I thought it would be, Jack." Jim said.

"Now you know why I didn't want to do it by myself." Jack said. "How are you holding up, by the way?"

"As well as can be expected. Its just disappointing that police and officials don't want to see reason. To see that these are people here too. Children even." Jim said shaking his head. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me, Jack? Why do you think I would've cared what madman you have running around in your head? I already figured you were a villain parallel. You made that quite clear."

"Well you are one of the few that doesn't seem to care. Everyone else treats me like I'm about to break into hysterical laughter at any moment. With all of them treating me like that... well I can't say its not tempting just to prove them right. What I don't know is why you don't care. I have very clear memories of doing horrible things to you and someone you loved."

"Those things never actually happened. Don't get me wrong, they are horrible memories. And whether they would've happened or not had things gone differently is open for debate but honestly... I don't consider you the same person as that madman. You have helped people here. The Joker never would've bothered." Jim got up and started to leave. "Take care of yourself Jack. And don't give in. We really really don't need two Jokers right now. Just saying." And with that he left.

Jack smiled bitterly when Jim left and then looked around the room. "You can come out now. It's not like I don't know when you enter a room. Not from personal experience of course but the memories still count."

Batman appeared in front of him. Jack would love to know how Batman did the whole appearing out of thin air thing.

"I suppose you are aware of who my parallel is. Why else would you be here? I have no idea how you know but I guess that is your thing. Just knowing about things." Jack said leaning against the bar with a conflicted look on his face. "Here to figure out just how close I am to cracking? Don't try to deny it. You were very worried about that when you found out. I know you, well a different version of you but still..."

"Why was Gordon here?" Batman said.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business. Maybe you should ask him. Maybe he'll even tell you." Jack said with distain.

Batman decided to change the subject. "You are right. I admit I was concerned when I found out about you. I have enough on my plate with this world's Joker on the loose. I don't really need the possibility of another Joker just as bad or worse. I needed to see you for myself."

"So now you have. What now?" Jack said.

"I'm not sure. You seem to be holding yourself together rather well considering. And you haven't done anything wrong so far. So there's nothing for me to do about you yet. But i will be keeping an eye on you." Batman said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You say that like you figured I wouldn't know that's exactly what you would do. You are very predictable." Jack sighed and shook his head. "Though to be honest...I'm not completely annoyed by you keeping an eye on me. It might be safer for everyone that way. And it might keep that annoying narcissistic grinning bastard away from me for awhile. And yes I know I'm being weirdly self deprecating by calling him a narcissistic bastard. I'm not denying my own potential flaws."

"Joker has contacted you?" Batman said concerned.

"Who do you think caused me to have to reveal the truth about myself? Honestly I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it publicly yet. Though, knowing him, he's probably off planning some big spectacle to celebrate. He seemed very excited by the idea there was two of him. Not very reassuring really. Especially since he's been oddly quiet about it since." Jack said.

"When did you meet?"

"That's none of your business as much as you might think it is. Just be sure I was very uncomfortable about it the whole time. And I'd be very happy if I never had to look at that face ever again." Jack said grimacing. "And before you ask, no I do not know where he's holed up. He did not think it necessary that I know that information. Especially since he probably knew I would one hundred percent tell you that information if I knew it."

"Do you have any insights into where he could be or what he could be planning?" Batman said.

"I'd pick the usual spots with a vaguely or not so vaguely 'fun' theme. Amusement Mile maybe? Though I doubt he's there. That would be too obvious and it seems as though he wants to stay out of Arkham for the time being. He'd only pick that spot if he didn't care whether or not you caught him.

Other than that place, there's several abandoned 'fun' places he could go. You know him just about as well as I do when it comes to hideouts. As for what he's planning... I have no idea. The point of chaos is it's hard to predict. Even when you are essentially the same person as the one causing said chaos."

"You aren't."

"Pardon me?" Jack said confused at what Batman said.

"You are not Joker. I know the Joker. More than most. You aren't the Joker."

"Explain." Jack said.

"Jim was right. The Joker would've never bothered to help the people on this island. And the Joker would not have cared about what one small boy thought of him. He might've even been amused at the torment the information would cause the boy. You clearly don't find it amusing." Batman said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know about what I told Tom. You always just know things. Its so weird." Jack said with a devastated look on his face. "But yeah, I care about Tom. A lot. And it kills me that I had to tell him. That I had to shatter his image of me. I don't want him to see me as a monster. And now I fear that's all I'll ever be to him. He won't be alone in that. Even most of the villain parallels have started treating me differently even though they have similar situations. Only Eddie has treated me the same so far. And I suppose Jim has as well but that's different. He doesn't have a villain running around in his head like the others. They should know better. But to hear you say stuff like that? You of all people? It's just weird. I'd have thought you'd be all for locking me up just in case."

"I'm not going to lock up an innocent man. So far you've done nothing wrong. At least nothing that I would arrest you for." Batman said. "Continue to stay out of trouble and we'll be fine with each other."

"I guess you are capable of surprising me after all. Of course you aren't the version of Batman I would've faced so maybe you're just different." Jack said a bit relieved. "I suppose its good to know I won't just be thrown in Arkham randomly for no good reason. Thanks for that."

"Take care of yourself, Jack. And stay out of trouble. For Tom's sake. And your own." Batman said.

"Again, weird sentiment coming from you. But I will try." Jack said.

"If needed I can try and protect you from Joker."

"Thanks but I can handle myself especially when its myself that I'm dealing with. I know how he thinks." Jack said. "Plus there is a certain level of safety living here on the island. The people that protect this island might be thugs and madmen, but they care about the island and they are good at their jobs. If I need protection, I have it."

"I don't really trust this NoName. There have been rumors he's been in contact with several big name villains." Batman said.

Jack snorted in amusement. "Of course he has. How the hell do you think he's getting the villains to stay off his island? He made deals with them."

"You know more about NoName than you are saying." Batman said eyes narrowed.

"It's not private information that the villains have decided to leave Shelter Island alone. And the villains had that meeting with NoName's thugs at my club so of course I know. And before you get all judgy about that, where else would they meet that wouldn't end in a bloodbath? NoName wanted to make sure it happened at a neutral location that would be safe for all involved. And he knew it would be safe there because he knew about certain secret additions I've made to my club. I have vents in the walls of each of my rooms that would've pumped out knock out gas if things had gotten too rowdy. Eddie helped install them to my specifications. Some of my memories are kind of useful for something sometimes. The meeting went smoothly though so no need. Well mostly smoothly. One of Joker's demands for NoName ended up being his parallels location so I had to reveal myself. I'm not sure how he knew I existed at all. I had been rather careful about that until then."

"What I want to know is what you know about NoName." Batman asked sternly.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you? Because of your touching discussion about me being an innocent man? Sometimes people have to deal with villains in a creative way, especially when innocent people are involved. If those villains weren't talked with, how would we be sure that the island is safe from them? NoName is just trying to protect this island. Why would I betray their trust?" Jack said. "So no, I won't be telling you what I know. Even if you do decide to change your mind about me being 'innocent'."

Batman seemed to be wrestling with himself. "I can't reveal anything but I'm not sure I like the idea that you've been working with NoName. But as of now there is no hard evidence they are causing any trouble. However I would prefer it if you stayed out of it. Don't give me a reason to arrest you."

"Noted. You can leave now." Jack said angrily. Batman stared at him for a moment and then left without a word. When Batman was gone he sighed and plopped into a chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on Shelter Island continues. They have a few issues along the way. And Jack is a bit unnerved that Joker seems to be planning something involving him. What does the crazy clown want with his parallel? Will Jack come out of it in one piece? With the Joker, you never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villains in Batman's rogues gallery tend to have more complex motivations than just money or power. NoName is no different.
> 
> Remember that my head canon of Jack is Cameron Monaghan. You don't have to view him as that. Its just how I see him.

Despite everyone now knowing about who Jack was parallel to, it didn't effect his nightclub's business much. In fact, business might've actually gotten better. Maybe because people thought it was edgy to go to the 'other Joker's' nightclub. He spent even less time out of his private rooms because of that thought. The people that were there didn't see Jack when they saw him. They just saw a less clowny looking Joker. It got on his nerves. He hadn't heard back from Tom but he wasn't really surprised. He was sad but not surprised. It didn't help his nerves that Joker had not gone and publicly bragged about his parallel yet. That was not like the clown to stay silent. He had to be planning something big but even Jack couldn't figure out what it was. Batman had stopped by a few more times to pick his brain about what Joker could be planning but he couldn't give any answers. He wish he could. Joker going out of character seemed so unnerving. 

About a week after Batman had visited for the first time something odd happened on the Island. People started reported feelings of intense paranoia. People would start having random intense panic attacks for no reason. Young parallel Jonathan Crane was at his wits end trying to treat them all. And he looked rather more nervous than usual too for some reason. People still didn't want to believe he was capable of doing the same thing as his older self though and didn't call him out on it all. Jack found it rather unfair in comparison to how people treated him. He didn't act like Joker and yet people now treated him as if he could be him. Crane was now acting suspicious and people were being effected by fear and yet people still gave Crane the benefit of doubt. 

Jack went out for a walk one night to think and found Crane pacing nervously outside the clinic as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Hey Crane. You look stressed. Any particular reason why?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
Young Crane looked up and had guilt written clearly across his face for a moment before he could hide it. "Oh. Hi Jack. Um... Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Just stressed from all the patients I've had lately. Must be a virus or something."

"Huh. Yeah. A virus that causes paranoia and panic attacks. Sounds legit." Jack said sarcastically. "Not doing your best at hiding all this are you? Way to be your own person and follow your own destiny."

"I..I don't know what you are talking about."

"Right..." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just deal with it. With whatever it is you did. You don't want NoName to get involved. And he will get involved if this isn't resolved quickly."

The situation got worse. The paranoia spread across the Island. People were actually hallucinating things they were afraid of. People were starting to get tired of giving Crane the benefit of doubt.

A few days later Scarecrow was spotted at Young Crane's clinic. Given the situation, NoName's thugs headed over to check it out. They arrived to find Young Crane arguing with Scarecrow.

"I can't even find the antidote yet. Things are getting out of control. I never intended for any of this. I was just curious. You have to help me. Please." Young Crane pleaded with Scarecrow.

"I don't see why I should help you Jonathon. This is your mistake. You should fix it yourself." Scarecrow said.

"If I could do that, things would already be fixed. I can't figure out how to fix it. But if we put our heads together we can fix this." Young Crane said.

"I'm not one for 'fixing' those effected by my fear toxin. Why would I want to fix those effected by yours?" Scarecrow snarked.

A thug interjected at this point and made themselves known. "Sooo... I'm guessing you lied when you said you weren't interested in creating a fear toxin. Huh Doc?" 

Young Crane was startled. Scarecrow just raised his arm to shoot his fear toxin at the thug.

"Try it. We get sprayed and the boys outside will just open fire on the place. I'm fairly certain scarecrows can't dodge bullets." The thug said smugly. "Anyway we aren't here to kill anyone unless we have to. NoName just wants to know what you're up to Doc. And he wants you to fix it. Or things will get messy."

"What's the point? Now that you're here and know what I did, NoName is just going to throw me off the Island or worse." Young Crane said upset.

"We don't actually know what you did exactly. Why don't you explain it to us?" Said the thug.

"I...I was curious about the fear toxin. I had memories of it. But had never actually created it. I wanted to know if I could do it in real life. So I experimented with it. Created a few different formulas of it. I swear I never intended to use it on the residents of the Island. But some of it got into the water supply by mistake. And the formula that got spilled was a new one. One that I didn't have an antidote for yet. The formula is proving to be tricky to find an antidote for so I called on Scarecrow for help." Young Crane said. "Please, Scarecrow? I will owe you one. Whatever you need. Just help me."

"Why would you care about the fate of these people?" Scarecrow asked curious. "You are me. Or a different version of me. People have disappointed us before. Its far easier not to care."

"It may be easier. But these people understand me. More than most. Because they are the same. I was always so afraid of what people thought of me. I don't have to fear that with them. And I betrayed them for what? Because of curiosity? If they were any other people I wouldn't care. I'd be taking notes. Observing. Watching as they squirmed and screamed. But these people don't deserve it." Young Crane said.

Scarecrow stared at his younger self, his head tilted to the side. "...I still think it is not worth our efforts. But I will help you."

"You have until the end of the week to find the antidote, Doc. I would get moving." the thug said going to leave. He stopped as he got to the door. "Oh Doc. NoName did say if you fixed this promptly, no one died, and you didn't do something stupid again you could stay on the Island. But they will keep an eye on you."

Young Crane looked relieved at hearing that. He didn't want to leave. People actually understood him there. And its not like he had anywhere else to go where he'd get to use his skills without people distrusting him. He had never even finished medical school. And no one in their right mind on the mainland would let a man named Jonathon Crane into medical school to finish up his schooling. This was all he had.

They got to work on an antidote. Selina helped them get supplies, 'borrowing' chemicals from various pharmaceutical companies and wherever else she could find them. Young Crane had to get Jack to help him pay her because she never worked for free. Even in a situation like this. While he did get paid some for his work as the Island's only medical professional, it wasn't much. Because no one really had much. Jack was willing to help out with money for a favor he would determine later. He also offered his help in the chemistry part of it but Young Crane refused. Jack may have memories of creating complex chemical mixtures but Smilex gas was not at all the same as his fear toxin. He wasn't sure he trusted the man around a chemistry set, although he admitted that not many others would trust anyone named Crane around a chemistry set either so it was a bit unfair of him to judge Jack like that. But he didn't need extra help. He had his older self helping. Though Scarecrow never really explained why he decided to help. 

It was odd to see Scarecrow without his mask. When he was working, he took it off. He looked so similar to him, but older. And with an extra darkness in his eyes. His obsession with fear had changed him over time it seemed. Consumed him. Scarecrow's eyes barely looked human. Young Crane wondered if that is what he would've looked like had things gone as intended. His memories were one thing, but he could always distance himself from the memories that never happened. But he couldn't deny the content of them. He would've been a scourge on Gotham. Causing terror in everyone he came across. That didn't feel like him. He only ever wanted to help people. 

Young Crane's curiosity about fear had only started because of his terrible anxiety as a child. His father only made the anxiety worse, throwing him into a dark closet and locking him in to 'help him overcome his fear'. His father never understood how his actions effected Jonathon. When he left his father's house and went to college he got his anxiety under control. He became fascinated with the subject of phobias. He wanted to understand it all so he could control it. So it wouldn't have power over him. He figured, based on his memories, that his interest in fear would've bled over into his desire to help people. And that his obsession would've started as nothing more than a genuine desire to help people control their fear. But that desire would've spiraled out of control, creating the man with dark, slightly crazed eyes in front of him.

Soon they had created a possible antidote. it had worked on lab rats but they had not yet tested it on a human. NoName's thugs brought in a rulebreaker that no one would miss. Young Crane sprayed him with the formula that he had accidently spilled into the water supply. It was a high dose so it would have an immediate effect. The man screamed and thrashed on the exam table. Scarecrow hadn't seen the effects of Young Crane's formula personally until now. He complemented him on an effective formula. Young Crane didn't know how to feel about that. He got out the antidote and injected the test subject with it. They continued to scream for a bit and they thought it might be a failure. But then the man passed out. Young Crane became a bit concerned the antidote might've had a bad effect on the man.

"Calm yourself, Jonathon." Scarecrow said. "They tend to pass out of exhaustion after the antidote starts taking effect. The body overcompensates when trying to get rid of all that adrenaline. It is a good sign. I would think you would remember that."

"Sorry. I try not to focus much on my memories. If I don't think about them then I can distance myself from them and focus on the here and now. On the work I have to do." Young Crane said. "Don't get me wrong. I have a great respect for all your work. But I don't consider myself Scarecrow. And I don't think I ever will. It's not that I don't think I'm capable of being just like you. It's just that I don't like being told who I'm supposed to be. I am my own man. I make my own choices."

"That is understandable. I am not offended. And I don't think the world needs more than one Scarecrow anyway. The Riddler may feel the need to have an heir to his title but I don't see the point in it." Scarecrow said as he stared at his young parallel.

"Thanks for understanding. You have no idea how much of a relief that is. And thanks for helping me with the antidote." Young Crane said.

When the test subject woke up and they looked pretty normal, Young Crane concluded that they had succeeded and so they created a lot more of the successful antidote. Scarecrow didn't feel he was needed at this point and made his exit. Young Crane gathered those effected by his toxin to the clinic so he could cure them. He also put some of the antidote in the water supply to counteract the toxin still in the water. It took two days but in the end he managed to cure everyone and it was not even the end of the week yet. So he could stay on the Island. He was overjoyed at the outcome and vowed he'd stay away from any attempt at fear toxin in the future. For his own sake.

Jack was rather relieved when Crane managed to stop his fear toxin. It would've been devastating if they had to exile their only real medical professional. He had helped when they had to put the antidote in the water supply and he had noticed how Crane actually seemed to be regretful of his actions. He was definitely not like this world's Crane. It was hard to see how the man who seemed to care so deeply for his patients would've ended up as Scarecrow. Maybe he was just different then the memories and older self tried to paint him. Jack wished he felt that different from his parallel. But he didn't. Not enough. He was brooding about that as he made his way inside his club. They weren't open yet for the day and the place was mostly empty. He went to the back rooms that he also called his home to relax a bit before having to open for the night. But when he got there he realized he wasn't alone. He whirled around, gun drawn, and there was Joker, casually sitting on his couch grinning.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. He put away his gun but stayed wary. "So you've been oddly quiet in Gotham lately. That's pretty out of character. You have something big planned don't you?"

"Telling you about that would spoil the surprise. But yes. It will be rather dramatic." Joker said grinning wider.

"Any particular reason you're here right now, Joker?" Jack said hanging up his coat and pouring himself a drink.

"Do I need I reason to visit my favorite person?" Joker said in a sing song voice.

"How very narcissistic of you." Jack said downing his drink. "But why are you really here?"

"You hold it in remarkably well." Joker said with a slightly menacing smirk.

"What?"

"I think you've almost managed to convince even yourself that you aren't right on that edge looking down almost longingly at the long drop. Its very amusing." Joker said before laughing.

Jack looked away frowning. Joker wasn't wrong. But he'd be damned if he'd admit that out loud. "Your point?'

"No point. Simply an observation. I wonder what it would take to push you over. I'm betting it wouldn't take you much. I'm so glad. And its given me an idea." Joker said pleased. He got up, gave Jack a big hug and then walked out the door without another word.

That wasn't unnerving at all, Jack thought with nervous sarcasm. He was growing very worried that Joker had something planned that involved him. And Joker had practically just admitted it.

Jack was in a rather bad mood the rest of that day until later that night when he received a phone call. He was in the middle of dealing with boring paperwork when his cellphone rang.

"This is Jack."

"Jack? Its Tom." a young voice that he worried he'd never hear from again was on the other end.

"Tom?" Jack felt rather emotional at the moment. "I have to admit I was pretty certain I'd never hear from you again, kid."

"Look. When you told me who you were parallel to...I took it badly. I was so shocked. And angry. But then I realized I was being unfair. I was saying that everyone on the Island needed to be judged by who they are and not who their parallels are. And there I was judging you based on your parallel. I care about you. You were my friend. You took care of me. And you do seem to be trying your best to be a good person now, despite it all. That takes a lot of strength. I may not like the Joker...but I like you. Can we stay in touch? Please?" The boy sounded so vulnerable and worried.

"You really want to stay in touch? Even now?" Jack asked, hopeful.

"I do. I still care about you. You and Jeannie took care of me and never asked for anything in return. I can't just turn my back on you now." Tom said.

"That means a lot to me, kid. You have no idea how devastated I was when I had to reveal all this. I didn't want you consider me a monster. But you have to realize that you may be in danger if you stay in touch with me. I think Joker is planning something and he's been showing way too much interest in me for any comfort. If he were to find out about anyone I was close to...he could hurt you to get to me. It is definitely something he would do. At least the Joker in my memories would've, and I have no doubt that this Joker is the same. I'm not sure I want to risk that." Jack said. He was overjoyed that the boy actually still wanted to be in his life despite who he might've become. But he was also immensely worried that any emotional attachments he had at this point would be used against him.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. And Wayne manor has really good security. I'm as safe as I can be. Please don't shut me out." Tom said.

"Arkham Asylum has some of the best security too. And that doesn't stop Joker from getting out whenever he feels like it." Jack pointed out. He sighed. "But that's not going to deter you is it?"

"No. Its not."

"Ok. We can stay in touch. You are one really brave kid." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack."

Tom was happy with his talk with Jack. He had debated long and hard about what Jack had told him and whether or not he would be able to see Jack in the same light. He was glad now that he had decided to not care about Jack being the man that would've been his Joker. He was not that man. He was just Jack. And he cared about Jack. They had talked for a little while after Jack had agreed to stay in touch. Tom hung up the phone, cautiously happy about it. Jack was still just Jack. Just like Bruce had said. Nothing had really changed.

Tom had another reason to be happy. Bruce had decided to train him. He knew most of the moves already, he just needed some pointers and someone to spar with. Bruce was a very good teacher. He supposed part of that was that he knew how he himself learned best and so he knew exactly how to train Tom. Tom was hoping that if he trained every day he'd soon be able to actually go out and fight crime. Bruce had said he'd consider letting him help. Tom didn't mind that he'd likely be the next Robin. He was still only going to be Bruce's sidekick after all. That felt weird to him. Being the sidekick. But it would finally get him out doing what he desperately wanted to do, which was helping protect the city.

Shelter Island had only just gotten over the fear toxin mishap when they had to deal with another threat. Several thugs started attacking the Island. 

Frost was currently holding his own preventing any thugs from getting into the club and trashing stuff. He had help from a few of NoName's thugs. They were currently in a shoot out with some of the invaders. But then Batman arrived, knocking the invader thugs out for them.

"Thanks for the help." Frost said after it was over. "But I think there are more trying to take over NoName's hideout. I'm sure NoName can handle it but if you want to help you should head over there."

"Do you know who is behind all this?" Batman asked.

"No idea. I assume their leader is over fighting NoName personally." Frost said.

"Where's Jack? Is he not with you?" Batman asked.

"He went on an errand. So he's not here. Its a shame, I could've used his help." Frost said.

Batman rushed over to NoName's hideout. When he got inside he saw Penguin and his thugs surrounding a masked figure that Batman assumed was NoName.

"We finally meet. It was rather rude of you not to meet any of us villains in person. It made me think you may not have the stomach for this sort of work. So I thought, why not take the island off your hands?" Penguin said condescendingly.

"Leave now, and I may let you live." NoName said with a modulated voice.

"How amusing. You think you can threaten me. I've been doing this far longer than you. I am not someone you should threaten. I think I'm being rather generous by not just killing you. You are outnumbered. Accept defeat."

Batman prepared to swoop in to help the masked figure when he was startled to see another masked figure in the same outfit as NoName come out of the shadows and shoot most of Penguins lackeys. Several other NoName thugs came out to face Penguin's thugs. "It would seem that your statement about us being outnumbered is woefully incorrect, little bird." the second NoName said in an amused modulated voice. 

"What is this?! There are two of you?" Penguin squawked. 

"Yeah. There are two of us. More than enough to kill a bird and his goons." said the second NoName.

Batman swept in landing in between the two groups of thugs. "That's enough."

"Batman, I do believe that we are the law here on the Island. You are out of your jurisdiction." said the second NoName.

"I was in the neighborhood and noticed the commotion. I came to help." Batman said.

"Not really needed." the second NoName said. 

The first NoName turned to the second. "he's not here to impose the mainland's laws. He seems like he just wants to help. No need to turn him away."

Penguin was getting annoyed at being ignored. "Excuse me! But I am currently trying to take over the Island! Don't ignore me! Boys!" Penguin's thugs rushed NoName's thugs and Batman. Both of the NoNames fought Penguin. One was fighting dirty, the other was just trying to incapacitate the birdlike man in a way that wouldn't cause permanent damage. Penguin had his trick umbrella that contained a gun and a sword. He slashed at both squawking angrily. He got one of them in the face and knocked their mask off. Both Batman and Penguin were shocked to see the face beneath the mask. The face of the young Jim Gordon.

The second NoName used Penguin being distracted to his advantage and knocked him to the floor restraining him. "We had this same exact situation back in our own world didn't we Jim? Our world's Penguin just had to be all ambitious. So I threw him to the anomaly creatures. I find it very predictable you would try to take over as well. What should I throw you to? The sharks?"

"We aren't killing him or his thugs. We take them to the police and let them deal with it." Jim said trying to talk his partner down. "We aren't villains, remember? You aren't your parallel. So don't act like him."

The second NoName looked around. All of the Penguin's thugs had been subdued. And Batman was staring at him. He huffed. "Fine. You're right. As always. Thanks for reminding me, partner."

"Which one of you is the real NoName?" Batman asked cuffing Penguin who was squawking in frustration.

"We both are. Equally. We both bring different things to the table." the second one said.

"Shelter Island needed to be protected. The police refused to do it so I knew I would have to get creative if I wanted to keep everyone safe." Jim said sighing. "I don't have any desire to control the people of the Island. I just want to protect them. And I knew that the villains from this world would likely only respect one of their own."

"We were told you were a villain parallel! You lied to us! I will tell everyone!" Penguin raged.

"We didn't lie. He might not be a villain parallel." the second NoName said taking off his mask to reveal Jack's smirking face. "But I am." Penguin looked a little perturbed by seeing the Joker parallel up close. 

"Jack." Batman said sternly.

"Batman." 

"Why did you both hide this from me?" Batman asked.

"Because its none of your business really. Like I said before." Jack said. "You protect Gotham not the Island. We have to protect ourselves."

"I'm sorry. We just felt we needed to do this ourselves. Jack came up to me shortly after he returned to the Island and we came up with this plan." Jim said.

"We needed a leader to organize the thugs to patrol the Island. But neither of us wanted to do it by ourselves. So we both did it. Jim deals with most of it. Getting the thugs organized and helping out on the Island. He understands what needs to be done to be a benevolent leader to the villain parallels. While I was able to convince the thugs to help and motivated them. Plus I know Gotham's villains and how they think. It was the only rational thing we could do at the time." Jack said. "What are you going to do now that you know?"

"As much as I don't like it, I also can't say that your plan wasn't a good one. And it actually makes me less uncomfortable with NoName's existence now that I know that he is Jim Gordon of all people. You on the other hand I'd rather stayed out of these sort of things." Batman said.

"Why? Because you think I could crack at any moment?" Jack said frowning and folding his arms. "I may be mentally unstable but I'm not going to just randomly go off the deep end. I'm not made of glass and don't need to be treated like I am. Now how about we get these thugs to the mainland and dump them on the pier for the police? You can manage it yourself, right Jim? I'm ready to be done with this conversation." Jack said walking away in a bit of a mood.

The NoName thugs dragged Penguin's thugs through the buildings outside to get to the ferry. Batman carried Penguin and followed them. Jim put his mask on to follow as well but Jack had gone back to his club angry. Random villain parallels peeked out their windows at them walking by.

"What will you do now that Penguin knows your identities?" Batman asked. "He will probably tell every other villain he meets that you are NoName. Word will spread fast."

"I'm not sure. I'm not going to give up protecting them all. And I am fully prepared to do what it takes to protect them. So I don't suppose much will change except they will all know who we are." Jim said.

"Do you think your hired thugs will still follow you now?" Batman said as he made it back to his batboat parked not far from the ferry dock. Batman and Jim could watch as the NoName thugs enthusiastically dumped the tied up invader thugs in a boat to take to the mainland.

"Sure they will. Jack pointed out to me that most guys like that have simple motivations. They are loyal to the Island because the Island keeps them safe and comfortable. Most would be in Arkham or Blackgate if they weren't here or in the employ of less than caring villains. We treat them with dignity and respect, which is not what most villains can say. They appreciate these things." Jim said as he watched Penguin get dumped in the passenger seat of the batboat. "Penguin, I want you to know that you may be leaving today relatively unharmed. But that might not be the case if you try something like this again." 

"Empty promises coming from you. The Jim Gordon I know would never stoop to anything worth worrying about." Penguin said.

"I'm not the Jim Gordon you know. Don't push me. If I ever see you on the Island again, especially if its to threaten my people, I will end you." Jim snarled. Penguin actually seemed a bit intimidated by the man.

"I'm not done talking to you and Jack about this. Meet me later at Jack's club. I'm coming back after I drop the Penguin off at the station." Batman said before getting in the batboat and driving away.

An hour later Batman arrived at the club to see the two NoNames sitting at the bar talking. Jack had closed the club for the night and was now drinking heavily.

"Gordon. Jack." Batman said entering the room.

Jack just ignored him and kept drinking.

"Batman." Jim greeted him.

"I'm not going to stop you from being NoName if that is what you think is necessary to protect these people. I acknowledge that things are not the way they should be and that Gotham should be helping all of you. In cases like this, sometimes the only way to do something is to be unconventional about it." Batman said. "But I am concerned what it might do to both of you. You are a good man Jim Gordon. I'm concerned that it will change you. And as for you, Jack. I'm not trying to tell you that you don't have the mental strength. You do. You manage to hold back the Joker inside your own head and still be a good person. Without any medication. I have a lot of respect for how much you must be fighting. But that's just it. You are fighting an inner battle that is likely hard enough on its own. Why do you insist on adding more stress on top of it?"

"Because its the right thing to do. Because I'd go insane even faster if I was just sitting in here drinking myself to death instead of going out there and doing something. Or maybe I'm just bored. Pick one." Jack said. But what Batman said did effect him. And he felt less angry at the man now.

"I don't care if it changes me. I'm not making myself an actual villain. I still have my morals. I'm doing this for the villain parallels. I promised I'd keep everyone safe. I can't go back on that promise and I'd never want to." Jim said. "I will do whatever it takes to keep this Island safe. No matter what."

"As long as you both keep each other balanced and away from the edge, I will let you do what you need to. But if you start killing people or breaking the law in such a way that I cant ignore, I will arrest both of you. Don't give me a reason to." Batman said.

"My Batman must have had more of an anger management issue than you or something. You just keep surprising me." Jack said. "It is important to me that you seem so understanding. I find myself preferring this version of you more and more."

"Your Batman was different?" Batman asked.

"Well, 'would've been' is the correct term rather than 'was' but yeah. He would've nearly beat me to death a few different times." Jack said shrugging. "To be fair, I totally deserved it. The memories showed me addicted to getting a rise out of my Batman. In any way I could. Often times innocent people got caught in the cross fire. That always made his mood ten times worse, and oddly enough, I actually seemed to crave him at his worst. I guess it just made it all the more thrilling."

Batman looked as if he was very interested in the information about the parallel Batman. Jack wondered if the man knew the Batman parallel personally. Maybe that was why he wanted the information.

"I wouldn't judge my Batman too harshly though. He never actually got to be Batman after all. And if he's still around, who knows what he'll be like. The memories aren't an exact indictor of how we will act. Look at Crane. He's a genuinely good person who cares and wants to help people. He's not at all how my world's Scarecrow would be. And definitely isn't a villain. I like to think that we can be our own people and not let destiny tell us what to do. So I don't harbor any hard feelings towards the man that would've been my Batman. Or would he still be just a teen right now? I'm not really sure how old my Batman was in comparison to me, actually." Jack said, rambling a bit.

"Changing the subject. Are you going to let my parallel know that I'm NoName?" Jim asked. "We keep in touch but I didn't tell him about all this. I just told him I was trying to help them all. I didn't say how. I would rather Jim and his daughter, Barbara not find this out. They are like family now. Though...I suppose if the villains get told by Penguin, everyone else finds out too. Especially the police." He looked worried.

"Don't worry, Jim. I know your parallel enough to know that he will not judge you too harshly. Neither will his daughter. You are doing this for good reasons. I will let him know that and tell him that I support you." Batman reassured young Gordon.

"Thank you. Truly." Gordon said relief on his face. "I have to agree with Jack in some ways. My memories show our Batman as a truly good person, but he had a temper. Sometimes he got very close to that edge and I was afraid he'd go too far. You do seem different. If you somehow know the young version of you, if he was part of the survivors, please guide him. Don't let him get to that point. Please."

"If my parallel is here then of course I will guide him." Batman said, not wanting to reveal if he was in contact with him or not. "I should go. I still have to patrol the city. I had come here to talk to you again, Jack. But we can do that some other time."

"Another brainstorming session as to what my parallel could be up to? Its not like we figured much out the last few times we talked about that. I can't predict what the guy will do if he's being so out of character. The guy is likely hard enough to predict when he is being his old self. Even for me." Jack said sighing in frustration. "You know, he stopped by the other day. Just to give me some unnerving hints that he could make me lose it or something. And then he left. If I wasn't safe on the Island, I would feel very concerned with my safety and sanity. But he cant try anything here."

"I will make sure he never gets the chance to make good on those threats." Batman said.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about the people I care about. One person specifically. Frost is here on the Island so I don't worry about him. But the kid... Tom, Bruce Wayne's parallel. I worry about him. If Joker were to find out I cared about him... he would take advantage of it. I would, if I was him. Please protect Tom. I know that Wayne manor probably has one of the best security systems money can buy but Joker can get past just about anything if something he wants is involved."

"I promise you I will protect the boy. You have my word." Batman said.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do, if he died. I think, honestly, that I might stop fighting it if something were to happen to the kid. I just don't think I could muster up any more caring for the world after that. Its hard enough now as it is." Jack said. "Don't let him get involved. Tom does seem the type to throw himself into danger if it helped the ones he cared about. He's one of the bravest and most selfless kids I know. But if something happens and I'm captured by Joker or something, make sure Tom stays out of it. Please."

"Lets not let it come to that. But I will do as you say and make sure he stays safe. Take care of yourself, Jack. And you as well, Mr. NoName." Batman said pointedly to Gordon.

The next day as Frost was behind the bar, he saw something on the underside of the bar top. He yanked it off and had a look at it. His eyes got very wide and he ran to find Jack.

"Jack! We have a problem." Frost said holding up what he found. "The club's been bugged. Someone has been listening in on us. I'm going to search the rest of the place to see if there are any more. But do you think it was Penguin?"

Jack stared at the listening device with worry on his face. He recognized the design as something he'd design himself. What it implied was not comforting. "I don't think it was Penguin. ...So this is what he was here for the other day."

"Who was here, Jack? Why do you look so concerned?" Frost said staring at the worried look on his friend's face.

"Joker. He was here the other day. All he did was hint that he could drive me mad and then left. But this must've been the real reason he was here. To bug the club." Jack said very concerned. "Check the rest of the club. Thoroughly. Where did you find this one?"

"Under the bar."

Jack swore a bit. "Then he heard my entire conversation with Batman. And knows about Tom. I need to make sure the kid is safe." Jack got out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Tom was currently sitting outside his posh private school, getting some air during lunch. He was angry at Bruce. Bruce had come home last night and told him about what Jack had said about his version of Batman. That he had a temper. That he was more violent. He had told Bruce that that wasn't him. It could've been him, he admitted. But if he had grown up in his own world, he would've done it without Bruce to teach him. Thankfully, Bruce didn't say that he was going to prevent him from helping him fight crime. So there was still that. He was just so upset that Bruce was judging him for it all though. Like he hadn't been just as close to the edge at times too. He was stewing about it until his phone started to ring. He looked and saw that it was Jack calling. He wondered why the man was calling him in the middle of the day.

"Hey Jack. How are you?" Tom said. "You're lucky you caught me during lunch. Or I'd have my phone switched to silent."

"Sorry to call you in the middle of the day. It couldn't wait." Jack said, with worry in his voice. "I think Joker has found out about my emotional connection to you. He bugged my club. And Batman and I had a conversation last night where I mentioned you. Wherever you are right now, get someplace safe. Please."

Tom decided he probably should go back inside just in case. The school wasn't the safest place but it did have security guards.

Jack still had Tom on the phone. He waited as the boy went back inside the school. He could hear normal school sounds of kids running around and talking. But Tom wasn't talking much to him much.

"Are you still there, Jack?" Tom said.

"Yeah I am. Are you at least back inside the school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine right now, don't worry." Tom said trying to reassure him.

"I can't not worry in this situation." Jack said. "Can you call your guardian and have them take you back to the manor? I think that place would be safer for you." 

"Yeah. I can do that. Alfred can pick me up." Tom said. "I suppose something like this might convince Bruce to let me stop going to this school. I've been looking for a good excuse. But he's just so stubborn about... what are you doing? Who are you?" Tom sounded as if he was talking to someone on his end. That had Jack worried.

There was the sound of a scuffle, and then Tom yelled into the phone. "Get Batman! I'm being taken!" Then the phone went dead. Jack stared in horror at his phone.  
Jack paced the room wondering how he could contact Batman during the day. He doubted the guy really worked much when it was light outside. He could call the police but what cop would listen to him of all people? He had to figure out what to do. He was certain the boy had been taken by Joker. He thought of someone he could call and ran to Eddie's place for help.

"Let me in, Eddie! It's important!" Jack yelled at Eddie's door. "Its Tom. Tom's been taken!"

The door unlocked. Jack ran inside. Eddie was standing there looking concerned.

"Who took Tom? And how can I help get him back?" Eddie asked with worry written on his face.

"I think Joker took him. To get to me. It's all my fault. I should've realized he'd use whatever he could to make me squirm. I need to call Bruce Wayne. A rich influential guy like that ought to know how to get in touch with Batman and obviously he'd be up for helping considering it was his parallel that was taken. I need his number quickly. Can you find it for me?" Jack asked with a desperate look on his face.

"I'm guessing you vetoed the idea of going to the cops for all the obvious reasons. I don't see how Bruce Wayne would know Batman that well but if that's who you want to call..." Eddie handed him a piece of paper. "I already have the number. Right after Tom went to his older self's place I made sure to find out all I could about Bruce Wayne. Including his number. Now what else can I do to help? I will do anything I can to save Tom. He's my friend."

"I can't have you put at risk too, Eddie. Tom would never forgive me. Just stay here where you are safe and stay near the phone in case I call." Jack said.

"I'm not some helpless kid. And if anyone can figure out where Tom has been taken, its me. I'm Edward fucking Nygma." Eddie said irritated at being treated like he needed to be protected.

"That's why I need you by your phone. I need you for your brains. Its what you do best. I don't need you distracted by danger." Jack said walking to the door. "Please humor me, Eddie. For Tom."

"Ok. Fine. Just get him back. In one piece. And beat that parallel of yours to within an inch of his life for me. And if Batman isn't looking, shoot that psycho clown and make sure he never comes back." Eddie said huffing in annoyance.

When Jack got outside he called the number he had been given. It rang a few times and then a voice answered.

"Hello, this is Bruce Wayne speaking."

"Mr. Wayne? I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time. Its rather urgent. Tom has been taken. It happened right as I was on the phone with him. I think he was still at school. I didn't know who else to call. The police would likely just ignore me given who I am, and I have no way of contacting Batman."

"I already know that he was taken. Trust me that I'm doing all I can to figure out who took him and where they have him. Is this Jack? Tom has told me about you. Don't worry. I have ways of contacting Batman. He will stop whoever took Tom." Bruce said.

"I'm pretty sure it was Joker. I don't know if you know the details about me, Mr. Wayne, but to sum up, the Joker has it in for me. And will stop at nothing to see me lose it. I found a listening device in my club that I'm pretty sure he put there. And so I know he knows about my fondness for the boy. I just know he's going to use Tom to get to me. I'm sorry. This is my fault." Jack said.

"It's not your fault. If the Joker is the one responsible then its all him. Lets focus on getting Tom back instead of blaming ourselves, ok? I'll tell Batman what you told me. Between the police and Batman, we'll find him." Bruce said trying to reassure him. "I'm sure if Batman were here he'd tell you to stay where you are. If its the Joker and he's ultimately after you, then you need to keep yourself safe. For Tom's sake. Either Batman or I will keep you updated on our progress so keep your phone on you. Will you do this, Jack?"

"I'll lock myself in my club. And maybe give a heads up to NoName's thugs in case Joker comes to the Island again. Don't worry about me. Worry about the kid. Tell Batman to get him back safely."

"I will tell him. Please stay safe. Don't go after him yourself." Bruce said before hanging up the phone.

Frost watched from a bar stool as Jack worriedly paced around the room. It had been hours and he had heard nothing from Batman or Bruce. And it was making Jack nearly frantic with worry. Frost was worried about his friend. He had no doubt that Joker would get what he wanted if the kid died. Jack would go completely insane. And Frost knew from the memories how Jack would act then. He'd be a sociopathic grinning nightmare. But Frost had already promised himself that he would stick by his friend no matter what. Even if his friend lost the ability to care about him in return, he would stay and take care of him. Jack deserved that even if he was no longer Jack.

"Jack, sit down. Please. Its no use to anyone to have a panic attack while you wait." Frost said. "If anyone can save Tom, its Batman. You know that. Please calm down."

"How can I calm down, Frost? In this situation how can anyone be calm?" Jack asked with a stressed and almost crazed look.  
Jack jumped as his cell phone rang. He scrambled over to where he had placed his phone and looked at the caller ID. It was an unfamiliar number. It must be Batman. He answered it.

"Hello? Batman?" Jack said hopefully.

"No. Not the Bat. Sorry." said a very familiar and unwelcome sing song voice.

"Joker."

"Jack. I'm sure you are wondering about the kid. He's just fine and dandy at the moment. Brave kid, quite the fighter. He's got way more personality than his adult counterpart. Go figure."

"Let him go. Its me you want. Don't drag an innocent child into this." Jack snarled.

"Well that's all up to you Jackie. Now there are so many things I could do to this kid that would make you squirm. I could drive him mad. Would you like that? I think he would be quite interesting as a psychopath, don't you?" Joker said laughing.

Jack didn't bother begging Joker to release Tom anymore. It wouldn't work anyway. "What am I going to have to do to get you to let the boy go?"

"Well you could start by coming off the Island you've barricaded yourself on. And meeting me somewhere so we can talk in person." Joker said.

Jack knew now that this is why he took Tom in the first place. To get him to leave the safety of the Island. But he had no guarantee that Tom would be ok if he did leave. "Put Tom on the phone so I know that he's alive. And then maybe I'll consider your request."

He heard a scuffle in the background. Then Joker came back on the phone. "Ok here he is."

"Jack?" said the young sounding voice of Tom.

"Tom. I'm so sorry. This is what i was afraid of. I'm going to find a way to save you." Jack said, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"Don't come here Jack! Its what he wants! He'll kill me anyway!" yelled the boy before being ripped from the phone.

Joker came back on the line. "Well now you've heard him. Are you going to come or not? Tick tock. Keep me waiting long enough and I might grow bored. And you of all people knows what happens when I grow bored, don't you?" 

Jack sighed in defeat. Joker would kill the boy or worse if he didn't go. He couldn't afford to wait until Batman found him. Tom might not have that long. "Fine. Where do I go? I suppose I can assume I will be meeting your lackeys and they'll take me to a secondary location so I can't tell Batman where you are?"

Joker mockingly acted as if he was surprised. "Gasp! It's almost like you know how I think!" he laughed. "Yes. All you have to do is take the ferry to the mainland. My men will wait for you on the docks. Be quick. Like I said, I could get bored." He hung up the phone.

Jack slowly sat down on a bar stool in defeat. He dreaded what Joker had planned for him. But he didn't really have any other choice. 

"That was Joker wasn't it? What were his terms? That you had to go see him?" Frost asked. "Don't do it. That's exactly what he wants. Don't let him win, Jack."

Jack sat there staring into space. "What choice do I have? If there is even a chance I can save Tom I'll take it."

"Then I'm coming with you." Frost said determined.

"No. Joker won't want me to bring anyone else. I can't risk it." Jack said getting up. He debated bringing a gun but decided there was no point since the Joker thugs would probably just search him. He settled for several knives hidden where he hoped they wouldn't find them. When he got to the door of the club, Frost stopped him. "Frost get out of the way. Don't try and stop me."

"I'm not going to stop you. That would be pointless to try." Frost said looking emotional. "But know, whatever happens, I have your back. Even if you feel you have to break, I'll be here. No matter what. Now go save the kid."

Jack stared at his friend with a grateful look on his face. "Thank you, Frost. That means a lot. To know that at least someone will still care no matter what." He left and made his way to the ferry. he called Eddie on his way. 

"Jack. I saw you walk by my place. Are you going to save Tom?"

"Yeah. But I might not make it back. I'm playing right into my parallel's hands. But there's no other way. Sometimes I think it would be easier just not to care so much....but I cant start thinking like that. Or I'll go nuts. Please take care of Tom if I don't make it. He will need your support. He's strong but he's still just a kid." The ferry had just docked. He went aboard and sat down.

"If you want reassurances that I will look after Tom you don't really need to ask. Of course I will. He's my friend. Just get him back. We'll worry about the rest of it later. Just get him back alive and mentally stable." Eddie said before hanging up.

When the ferry arrived at the mainland and docked, Jack could see a few sketchy characters off to the side waiting. They definitely looked the type to work for Joker. Slightly mentally deranged and enjoyed violence? These guys looked the type. He went up to them, not betraying any of his nervousness. 

"You Jack?" one of the thugs asked.

"Yeah. Shall we go? I'm a bit concerned your boss could get impatient." Jack said, silently applauding himself that he managed to sound almost bored and emotionless. Not at all what he was feeling in reality.

"Sure." The thug said before another one stuck a syringe in Jack's neck. 

Jack was startled but not very surprised that Joker would have him sedated. The sedative was fast acting and he was prevented from sliding to the ground by the thugs holding him up. It quickly went dark.

Some time later, Jack returned to consciousness. He was lying on a dirty mattress on the floor somewhere. He wasn't really sure where. The room didn't give him a sense of where exactly it was. But it was rather bare and undecorated so he assumed it was not one of Joker's regular lairs. Usually if Joker planned on staying somewhere for any length of time, he would decorate in his usual flamboyant style. At least, Jack's Joker would've been like that. Who knows with the current Joker. He sat up and winced. He had a few bruises. The thugs had likely not been gentle with dumping him into the trunk of their car. He felt around for his hidden knives. They were gone. He swore. Of course Joker would know where he hid knives. He looked around again and saw that there was only one door in the room. It looked to be made of metal so he doubted he could break it down. He might be able to pick it. He went over to the door and tried the handle. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. He opened the door and looked out. On the other side was a hallway with several doors. He walked over to each one and tried to open them. But all were locked. Until he got to the second to last one. He could hear voices on the other side. But it was also locked. So he tried the last door at the end of the hallway. Sadly, also locked. He debated just going back to the boring room when the second to last door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake!" said the high pitched voice of Harley. "Come on. He's in here." She waved him over to the open door. 

Jack reluctantly followed her into the room. The room was sparsely furnished but there was a couch in the corner, and Joker was sitting on it grinning at him. Right next to him was a tied up Tom who was glaring at the Joker murderously. But still looked alive and unharmed.

"There he is. Have a good nap?" Joker said amused. "I suppose I goofed on the dosage a bit. You see I was thinking about my own tolerance levels and not realizing you don't have the same tolerance levels to certain drugs that I do. Not yet anyway."

"I'm glad to see you haven't killed the kid. Now what did you want me here for? What do you want from me Joker? I'm not a threat to you. There's no need for any of this." Jack said. His composure was getting harder to keep up with Joker right in front of him.

"Why do you think I care whether or not you are a threat to me? That's not what this is all about." Joker said smiling smugly at Jack.

"Then what is it about? What could you possibly want from me? Is it that important to you to see me crack? What's the point of it all?" Jack asked frustrated.  
Joker laughed. And then started coughing that sounded rather painful. Harley looked so bummed out at seeing him cough for some reason. It was almost like... Then it hit Jack like a ton of bricks.

"You're dying. Aren't you? That's why you haven't bothered causing chaos lately. You needed to save your strength."  
Joker had a rather bitter looking smile on his face. "Very perceptive. I'd expect nothing less from my parallel. Yes. I am dying. The doctors I threatened into having a look at me said I don't have long. Its a rare disease with a unpronounceable name that has no cure. Its not at all how I had wanted to go, but I guess we can't have everything we want in life can we? I wasn't really surprised. Fate has shit on me all my life so why should it stop now?"

"So harassing me is what? A way to get out all your frustrations? Are you doing this to torture a version of yourself that didn't lose it all like you?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. I don't hate you. And I don't want to torture you. I'm glad you made it here to my world. It was such a lucky break for me. And made my plans so much easier." Joker said with a pleased smile. He went up to Jack and hugged him. Jack stood there stiffly in his hold. He was very confused. Joker pulled away and pushed him into the arms of two thugs. "Boys, I suppose its time for the show. Lead Jack to the main room."

Jack was led into the hallway and then through the door at the end. On the other side, he saw he was in an industrial looking building of some kind. His blood ran cold when he realized why he recognized the place. It was Ace Chemicals. He had very clear memories about the place. And they weren't fond memories. He started to have some idea of what Joker had planned for him and he didn't like it. They led him out to the catwalk above the chemical tanks where Joker was waiting for them grinning maniacally and clutching Tom's shoulder. Tom still looked angry but now he also looked worried. But he didn't look as if he would try something reckless which relieved Jack. One of the Joker henchmen had a camera and was filming everything. Joker had to have an audience. Jack guessed that whatever happened, it would be sent to the news and someone would be threatened into broadcasting it.

"Here we are. I suppose you have some idea of what I have in mind? You do recognize where we are, don't you?" Joker said dramatically.

"How could I forget? Its not one of the memories that I can easily push into the back of my mind like the others. Not this place." Jack said upset. "There's nothing I can say to convince you not to do this, is there?"

"Why, Jack. You make it sound as if I'm about to do something malicious to you. I would never dream of doing something malicious to you." Joker laughed. "Ok maybe I would. But thats not the reason I'm doing this to you. No, I am just trying to turn over my title to a worthy successor. And I can think of no one more worthy than another me. But you aren't quite ready yet. You need that final 'push' to make you be who you know you really are deep down. I am not doing this out of hate but love. You are my heir. Riddler has his as well and dotes upon the boy in a very annoying way. If I had the time that Riddler had, I would've taken this slow like him. Settled you into the idea. Gotten inside your head and made you realize that this was a good thing. But I don't have that kind of time. And so I have to rush things along."

"And what if I don't want to be your 'heir'?" Jack snarled.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter. Now that you are here in my world, there's no one else that will do. I don't have to manipulate you or mess with your head to convince you that you are the Joker...because you already are. Or would've been. You have a version of me already running around in your head. You just need to let him out. Its perfect and oh so simple. I can die with a smile on my face knowing that my legacy is intact and Gotham will not go without a Joker. Because you will replace me. Don't worry about my thugs and Harley. They will do whatever you say after you take my title officially." Joker said. Tom now had a look of horror on his face.

"No matter what you do to me you wont make me like you. No matter who I have running around in my head, I make my own choices. I will fight it until I die, no matter what you do to me, so you might as well just kill me." Jack said sneering at Joker. Then he saw the horrified look on Tom's face. "Don't worry, Tom. I won't let him change me."

"Oh but I think you will." Joker said smugly. "You see, someone is going into those chemical vats today, and if it isn't you...well I always have the kid here. I wonder what his madness will look like. I have a suspicion it will be beautiful. I might not get a Joker out of it, but I have a feeling the boy still wouldn't disappoint in being entertaining."

Jack knew that Joker would one hundred percent go through with his threat if he didn't listen. He lost a bit of his composure and Joker could see that. Joker grinned triumphantly at him.

Harley on the other hand was looking very upset and not on board with this plan. She was standing off to the side just staring at Joker as if it would be the last time she'd see him and she wanted to memorize his face.

"Don't listen to him Jack! Whatever happens to me, you've got to fight!" Tom yelled. 

"Now now. Settle down. We have to look good for the camera after all. Anyway, just hold on a bit while I have a talk with our audience." Joker said before waving at the camera. "Hello Gotham. I have some news. Some very grim news. I'm dying. No joking around this time. I'm really dying. I know I know. Its such depressing news. And I'm not very fond of depressing news. But! I also have some good news! Remember those fascinating people from the parallel world? Unless you are living under a rock I assume its common knowledge by now. Anyway, in case you don't know, and most of you don't, this young man over here is Jack Napier. You know who else used to have that name? Me! Yep that's right. This man is my parallel! Imagine my surprise and joy at finding out that there was another Joker in the world. But he's not quite the Joker yet is he? No, he still needs to let it all out and stop lying to himself. I know the best cure for all that. A nice relaxing swim in a chemical vat will have him right as rain in no time. And you all get to watch it! And then I can die happy knowing that you all will have a Joker to take care of you for many more years to come."

Jack was debating with himself. He didn't want to be a part of this. He didn't want to willingly walk into the chemical vats. That felt like giving up. But Tom would suffer if he didn't. He couldn't win either way. Maybe if he did as Joker wanted but tried to keep a bit of his old self locked away he could come back from it all. He had a bit of a defeated look on his face. "If I do as you say, will you let the boy go back to his guardian unharmed both physically and mentally?"

Joker grinned even wider. "I am a man of my word. He will go free and live out his normal boring rich person life, safe and sound. Like I said, once I hand over the reins, my thugs will do whatever you say. Even if it is to keep your little friend safe. Think of it. No one would dare lay a hand on the kid the Joker is fond of. That would just be suicidal wouldn't it? So are you going to be a good boy and throw yourself into the vat? We could just push you but I felt it would be better if you made the choice yourself."

Jack looked down at the vat below. The acid green chemicals bubbled in the vat menacingly. He had the memory of how much it hurt. And it hurt a lot. Chemical burns were like that. They hurt like one's skin was being slowly peeled off and then itched like crazy for a long time after. But he knew actually experiencing it would be ten times worse. He looked back at Tom who was still begging him not to do it and then back at the vat. "I'll do it. Just let me say goodbye to Tom before I do it. I don't want him to see me after."

"I'm glad you are finally on board with this, Jackie. You have a few minutes with the kid. And then you take a swan dive." Joker said, motioning to his thugs to let Jack go. He also let loose of the boy and Tom immediately ran into Jack's arms. He clutched the boy to him like he didn't want to ever let go. 

The boy sniffled. "Don't do this, Jack. Don't let him win. I've seen our world's Joker in my memories. I don't want one of my closest friends turned into that."

"If I don't then he throws you in and then probably tortures you, making me watch. I wouldn't be able to live with that. That would make me crack. I'd stop fighting it all. He'll win whether I do what he says or not. But this way I get to keep you safe." Jack explained. "Thank you, Tom. Thank you for caring about me. I will never forget that. I will never let myself forget about that. And no matter how much of myself that I lose I promise I will make sure you are safe. Even from myself if need be. You have my word."

Tom cried into his shoulder. Jack had often marveled at how grown up Tom often seemed. So much so that he forgot he was still just a child. No matter how many memories of his adult life Tom had, he still had the body and brain of a child. And so things like this effected him more deeply. Even if Tom was able to walk away from all of this, he would never be the same. Watching his friend semi willingly take a bath in toxic chemicals would likely haunt the boy for years. Jack wished he could spare him that. "I don't want to lose you." Tom sobbed.

"Be strong. You are the bravest kid I know. I know you can get through this. Do that for me." Jack said still holding Tom close to him.

"Well isn't this heartwarming." Joker said yawning dramatically. "But we need to move things along So time to cut the touching moment short." He had one of the thugs pull Tom away from Jack. The kid started screaming and fighting the thug but the thug was too strong. Jack looked at Joker who was staring back at him with a very wide grin. "Time to take a swim, Jack. Don't make me get impatient."  
Jack sneered at him as he walked over to the edge of the catwalk, directly above one of the chemical vats. He got as close as he could to the edge without falling over and looked down. The world seemed to tilt a bit in an uncomfortable way when he did. It was rather far up and he always had this little thing about heights. He started mentally bracing himself for the jump. "I'm waiting." Joker said in a sing song voice. Jack grimaced and got ready to jump. But before he could go through with it, Batman crashed through the glass skylight and onto the catwalk. Jack stumbled and almost fell over the railing but caught himself just in time and fell onto the catwalk instead. He rolled over and sat back to watch Batman fight Joker and his goons. Batman did love to show up just in the nick of time. Not that he was complaining. Right now, he could kiss the guy. He looked around to see where Tom had gone and found him huddled in a corner watching the fight. Good, so he was safe.

"Why do you always have to spoil my fun?!" Joker said taking a swing at Batman. But he was not at the top of his game at this point due to his illness so Batman was able to defend himself quite easily. But he also had the thugs and Harley to contend with. Jack decided to get up and help Batman fight. But just as he got up, a thug went flying into him randomly, and he lost his balance, falling over the railing. He managed to clutch onto the railing just in time but he was still dangling over the vat. This scenario gave him a lot of deja vu.

"Batman!! Help!!" Jack screamed as he held on for dear life. Batman had managed to knock most of the thugs unconscious but Joker was still awake and alert. But the Joker seemed to find himself in a fit of laughter when he saw Jack dangling over the edge. 

"Yeah, Bats. Save him if you can." Joker said when he could finally stop laughing. He saw Batman rush over and grab onto Jack's arms to try and pull him up. "It worked so well the first time you tried to save a man dangling over a chemical vat, didn't it?"

Jack was more scared than he had ever felt in his life. More scared than when the world went mad. More scared than when he got his memories. "Pull me up!! Oh god!"

Batman managed to get him pulled most of the way up and Jack started feeling a huge sense of relief. He was going to get out of this. But then Harley decided to whack Batman in the back with her baseball bat. And Batman lost his grip.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Jack. He felt his hands slipping out and felt himself start to fall. It seemed to take a lot longer for it all to happen than it should. And then time sped up again and he was quickly falling, screaming the whole way down.

When Jack hit the chemicals, he hit them so quickly that it felt like he had hit the pavement. The wind was knocked out of him at the same moment he slipped under the surface, making a huge splash. And then the real pain started. The memories had not done the feeling justice. His skin burned as if he was engulfed in flames. He had accidently taken some of the chemicals into his lungs and they burned as well. It hurt so bad that he was convinced that it there was no way he'd even exist at the end of it all. He would just burn away into nothing. He couldn't think. He just burned. His whole existence had narrowed down into this horrible pain. There was nothing else. But then he found his body being rushed along with the chemicals. And he found himself flying out of a drainage pipe into the nearby river. His body still hurt so much but the water was soothing a bit on his burned skin. So he just floated in the water for a time until he realized he needed to breathe. To do that he needed to get to the surface. He swam in the direction he thought was up and came sputtering to the surface. He looked around and saw the shore a short distance away. He swam as quickly as he could to shore and dragged himself out of the water. He just lay there for a little bit staring at the sky and gasping. He felt so mentally numb still. The pain had not really gone away and it was hard to focus on anything else. And it was really hard to breathe. Darkness creeped into his vision and he welcomed the darkness with open arms. Gratefully slipping into unconsciousness.

"No!!!!" Tom cried out in horror as he watched Jack fall into the vat. He barely noticed when Joker escaped, laughing maniacally, Harley running after him, or when Batman handcuffed the unconscious thugs. He just stared at where his friend had fallen with wide eyes. He could faintly hear Batman contacting Gordon to deal with the thugs. Then Batman went up to him.

"Tom. Are you hurt?" Batman asked worried.

Tom snapped out of his horror and launched himself into Batman's arms. "You have to see if he's alive! You have to get Gordon to send EMTs for him! You have to! If Joker survived all that, Jack will too!"  
Batman held Tom who was crying into his suit. He contacted Gordon again to tell him to bring along an ambulance and told him where he'd likely find Jack if he was alive. He knew that there were overflow pipes that led to the river. So if Jack was anywhere alive, he'd be along the river. He secretly hoped, for Jack's sake and Tom's sake, that he wasn't alive.

Commissioner Gordon did as Batman asked and had his men search the river. They found a sprawled out, unmoving form on the shore. The cops were twitchy and had their guns out when they saw the state of the face of the unconscious young man. They stayed there as the EMTs came over with a stretcher and had a look at the man. He was alive, but unresponsive. They hauled him onto the stretcher, being careful of the chemicals still clinging to the man's body. The cops stopped the EMTs briefly so they could cuff the unconscious man to the stretcher. Just in case.

By the time Jack was taken to Gotham General, the footage that Joker recorded hit the news. And news traveled fast that Jack was there. So it didn't take long before several reporters tried sneaking into the hospital to see him and maybe get a picture. A few cops were assigned to his room to prevent any reporters from sneaking in. They didn't acknowledge it but they were also there to see that Jack didn't do something when he woke up. He was strapped to the hospital bed as well. The doctors and nurses were all nervous to be around him, even unconscious.

Bruce finally took Tom to see how Jack was doing. He hadn't wanted to but the boy insisted and he didn't have the heart to say no. The cops didn't seem to want to let him in to see him.

"Look, I know you are a very influential man, Mr. Wayne and are used to getting what you want. But we don't know how dangerous this guy will be when he wakes up. If he wakes up. I can't just let the kid in to see him." one of the cops said.

"Let the boy in. The man was really close to the kid, I heard. He deserves to see his friend if he wants." Commissioner Gordon said. He looked at Bruce. "Mr. Wayne. My parallel told me that this Jack guy and Tom here were close. I'm not really comfortable with it but if Tom insists on seeing him he should be able to."

"Thank you Commissioner." Tom said. "Can I go in now?" 

The cop at the door sighed. "Ok. If you say so Commissioner. Go on in."

Tom walked into Jack's hospital room, Bruce just behind him. Jack was bandaged up, head to toe. And he was on a respirator. He didn't look good. "Jack..." Tom felt like crying again to see his friend like that. He sat down in a chair next to Jack. "Please wake up."

A doctor walked in and saw Bruce and Tom. "Mr. Wayne. I am the doctor assigned to this man's medical care. They told me your parallel was close to him. I am truly sorry this happened."

"What's wrong with him?" Tom asked.

"A lot of things. He's suffered severe chemical burns on every inch of his body. His lungs took in enough of the chemicals that he has minor damage to his respiratory system. His vocal cords will likely having minor scarring, effecting his voice. His eyes were effected a little, but I actually think it might've improved his vision. No real way to tell though until he wakes up. And he ingested some of the chemical as well so we had to pump his stomach. But the chemicals were in his system long enough that I'm not sure what lasting damage they will do to his body chemistry. He will likely have some of the same issues as Joker but it seems as if he sustained a lot more damage over all than whatever happened to Joker to get him looking like that. And we cant be entirely certain how it will effect his brain until he wakes up. If he wakes up. We are not sure he will. I have to say that I'm not totally certain that it wouldn't be better if he never woke up given all the damage." the doctor said apologetically.

Tom found himself tearing up yet again. He stared at Jack. He couldn't really see much of his face as it was covered in bandages. The hair poking out of the bandages was a dark green that really unnerved him.

"Is it true? Is this guy the Joker's parallel?" the doctor asked Bruce nervously.

Tom glared at the doctor. "What does it matter who he is parallel to? Jack is Jack! Not some carbon copy of that madman. Even now. Don't treat him like he's already done the things Joker has. Because he hasn't. And whos to say he ever will? He was a good man. He took care of me and didn't ask for anything in return, even though he knew I could give him anything, being Bruce Wayne and all. I don't want people comparing him to that psycho. He doesn't deserve that."

The doctor looked very uncomfortable. "I apologize. But even if he was a good man, he ingested a lot of the chemicals. There is no way it didn't effect his brain. If he wakes up, he won't be the same man you knew. You need to be prepared for that. In fact, a lot of the other doctors and I have already suggested moving him to Arkham. they have an excellent medical ward and they are better equipped to handle someone with any mental issues this man is likely to develop."

"Arkham? But he's not even a criminal! Arkham is for the Criminally insane!" Tom said angrily.

"I'm sorry. But we don't feel its safe for him to be here and they are the only ones equipped to deal with him if he wakes up. They will keep in mind he is not a convicted criminal and treat him with care. I assure you." the doctor said firmly.

"Is there anywhere else he could be taken? A private facility perhaps? I wouldn't be against paying for his treatment if he could go somewhere else. I'm not comfortable with him being put in Arkham if he's not a criminal. No matter who he is parallel to." Bruce asked the doctor.

The doctor looked thoughtful. "If you are willing to take responsibility for his care I can ask around and see if there's any place else he could be taken to. It might not be in Gotham though. Until I get that information we will hold off on sending him to Arkham."

"Thank you, doctor." Bruce said. The doctor left the room after checking on Jack's vitals.

Tom looked at Bruce grateful that he would pay for Jack's care. "Thanks. It means a lot to me that you would be willing to pay for his care."

"You care about him. He is like family to you. There was nothing else I could do." Bruce said.

"Can I stay here awhile and sit with him? Please?" Tom begged. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I know you have things you have to do. You could just have Alfred pick me up later."

"Ok. I'll tell the cops guarding the door to check in on you from time to time. And I'll tell Alfred to be by later to pick you up." Bruce said. he left the room, taking one last look at the boy before closing the door. He knew his young parallel was suffering. He had lost everyone while in his own world and then lost his unofficial adopted mother. Now this. He didn't know how to help him. Tom had already been through so much more than him. Far more than any child should have to face. He went over to one of the cops and told him that Tom was staying for awhile and to check on him a few times.

"Seriously? You're leaving him alone in a room with that guy? Even knowing who he's parallel to?" the cop said incredulously. "Fine. We'll check on the kid from time to time. But I don't think its a good idea that the kid is even in there."

Bruce went back to Wayne manor to continue the search for Joker. He knew that since Joker was dying, he'd feel the need to go out with a bang. And probably take several innocent people with him. Bruce could not let that happen. So he had to find him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon is at the Gotham tv show stage of his life. So he's darker than his older self. Over all, he would not hesitate to kill someone if they were threatening people he cared about and he felt he had no other choice. So Penguin should listen to him when he says he will end him. And like he said, he needs to act this way to make the villains know he is not to be messed with.
> 
> Poor Jack. Will he pull through? We'll find out soon! Seriously I am currently writing the next chapter and it will be posted soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is very injured by his encounter with Joker. Will he pull out of it with his mind intact? Will Joker get away with what he has done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Jack is Cameron Monaghan in my head canon. And now he's more like Jeremiah Valeska post madness gas but pre chemical vat incident. I just love Jeremiah's Joker look. And Monaghan really owns it.
> 
> I apologize but this is about to get quite dark. Joker is very much his own warning. You have been warned.

Tom sat at Jack's bedside with a depressed look on his face. His friend didn't look good. And Tom knew deep down, that it may be better if he didn't wake up. Because what woke up probably wouldn't be his friend anymore. But he still desperately wanted him to wake up and tell him he was ok. That nothing would change. He wanted his friend back. The man that he had come to view as a father figure. But none of that would happen. He knew that. Even if Jack wasn't the Joker when he woke up, he wouldn't be the same. He just had to hope he would still be a good person.

"Jack please be ok. Please don't let this make you go over the edge. I care about you." Tom said. He had been there several hours just staring at Jack or at a wall. He found himself drifting off to sleep eventually. He had a nightmare involving the Joker, but this time he looked a lot younger, and had Jack's face. He was woken from this nightmare by Alfred shaking him awake.

"Young master Tom. I'm here to take you home." Alfred said in his calming English accent. 

Tom looked up at him with a sad look. "I don't want to leave him alone. I'm afraid that if I leave he wont be here when I come back. The doctors all want to send him to Arkham. I don't want to give up on him like that."

"You can't just spend all your time sitting here. You have to take care of your own needs as well. I can take you to visit him again very soon." Alfred said. "I don't think your friend, Jack, would like it if you didn't take care of yourself worrying about him. Come. Let me take you home and I'll make you something nice to eat. You are probably famished."

Tom let Alfred lead him out of the hospital and take him back to the manor.

Eric had to be having one of the unluckiest days ever. He woke up late because his alarm died the night before. His favorite coffee shop closed, and now he had drawn the short straw at his job as a nurse and had to deal with changing the Joker parallel's bandages. He walked up to the room reluctantly and the cops waved him through after checking if he was a reporter in disguise.

"Seriously? Do I look like a reporter? I'm in scrubs. Have you ever seen a reporter in scrubs?" Eric snarked at the cops at the door.

"We just have to make sure. Reporters can get creative at times." one of the cops said.

Eric was still snarking at the cops as he walked through the door. He sort of backed into the room as he talked with them. When the door was closed and he turned around his blood ran cold. The bed was empty, the straps hanging loosely on the sides looked as if someone had forced their way out of them. He frantically looked around but it seemed as if the man had run off somehow. How had he gotten past the cops? He set the tray with the new bandages on the bed and rushed out to get the cops. But the cops had wandered off for coffee or something. He went back in the room to get the tray he had sat down but just as he was reaching for the tray, someone grabbed him from behind and put their bandaged hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

"Boy aren't you having one unlucky day, huh?" said the slightly amused voice of the person holding him.

A few hours later, Jack's doctor discovered that the machines monitoring his vitals were not working right. It was like they were turned off. He went into the room and saw the bandaged figure on the bed like always. But the machines had indeed been turned off. Odd. He went over to check Jack's vitals the old fashioned way but he was startled to find that when he checked for a pulse he couldn't find one. That's when he also noticed the very normal looking tanned skin of the bandaged man's wrist. His eyes widened and he removed the bandages from the man's face to reveal the face of a nurse he knew. And the man looked very dead. His throat had been cut. Blood was all over the sheets. He had no idea how he missed that. But that wasn't the most unnerving part. The most unnerving sight was the ear to ear grin cut into the dead man's face.

Commissioner Gordon was starting to get a very big headache. Not only did they have their Joker on the run but now it seemed as if they would have a second one. And this one they had no idea what he was capable of. He stared at the dead body of the nurse as he was being prepared to send to the GCPD morgue. The cuts on the dead man's face made it clear that Jack was not in a stable state of mind.

"Ok, give me a run down of what happened here." Commissioner Gordon said rubbing his temples. 

Detective Bullock gave him a run down. "It seems that Joker 2.0 woke up at some point, found his way out of his restraints and the nurse was unlucky enough to walk in the room shortly after. The nurse's name was Eric Hunter. Apparently he had come into the room to change his bandages and so he had a tray full of clean bandages and various other things, including a scalpel. Said scalpel was used by the suspect to cut that weird grin into the man's face and cut his throat. Not pleasant."

"How did he walk out of here? He looks pretty distinctive. How did he even get past the cops guarding his door?" Gordon asked.

"From what I can gather, the cops assigned to watch the door during that time had stepped away briefly to get coffee. He probably took that time to slip out. He was still bandaged so I assume no one actually realized who he was. There are a lot of bandaged people in hospitals after all. Especially here in the burn ward. There are no witnesses that can actually say they saw him for sure. Its one big mess." Bullock said.

Tom had convinced Alfred to take him to the hospital to visit Jack. But when he got to his floor he saw a lot of cops milling around and a lot of scared people. He saw the commissioner and rushed up to him. "What happened? Is it Jack?"

Commissioner Gordon looked like he was trying to figure out how to explain it all to him when Bullock spoke up. "Yeah. It is about Jack. Jack's the name of that Joker parallel guy right?"

"Is he alright? Did Joker come after him?"

"He's fine I assume. Fine enough to get out of his restraints and carve up a nurse." Bullock said.

"Bullock go take statements or something." Gordon said irritated. "We aren't completely sure yet what happened since there are no witnesses but what Detective Bullock said seems to be what happened. Jack woke up and killed a nurse before escaping. Look, kid, you really shouldn't be here. Its a crime scene now."

Tom looked at him in horror. "What? It can't be true. There's got to be another explanation. Maybe Joker abducted him or maybe he woke up and was confused and lashed out or something. He's a good person. He'd never murder someone. Not Jack."

"Good person or not, he's a suspect in a murder case now. And its not looking good. All the evidence seems to point to him." Gordon said uncomfortably.

"I don't want to believe it. It has to be the Joker. This world's Joker." Tom said, refusing to consider that his friend could be a murderer. He left the hospital and had Alfred take him back home. The whole way back he thought about what he could say to convince Bruce to let him go out and help him find Jack.

But when Tom broached the subject with Bruce, he refused to consider it.

"Why not? This is personal for me! He's my friend! I know him!" Tom said angrily.

"That is precisely why I can't let you help me. He was your friend. It's hard enough when a villain is some stranger, but if they are people we care about? Its very different." Bruce said. "Do you know how hard it is for me to fight Two Face? Knowing that my friend is still in there? This is even worse, because of who Jack likely is now. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"We still don't know for sure that he's the Joker now!" Tom said. "And even if he is, I can still help. I know this version of the Joker better than you. I know what he is capable of. He's not exactly the same as yours. But I don't think he's given up the fight yet. He's stronger than that."

"Please, Tom. Jack himself even told me to keep you out of it if something were to happen to him. You have my word that I will do my best to see that he is taken into custody alive. We will get him the help that he needs. Please trust me, Tom." Bruce said.

"Just get him back. And tell him that I care about him, no matter what. Tell him to keep fighting." Tom said.

Meanwhile Frost was proceeding to drink himself to death back at the nightclub. He had seen the news. He knew what happened to Jack. He knew the person he had grown to care about was gone. Even if he lived, Jack was gone. After all his fighting his inner nature, something like this would finally break him. Frost was mourning the friend he had lost when he heard the sound of someone stumbling into something. Someone was in the club. He had sent all the staff home. He wasn't opening that night. Not with Jack in the state he was. So who was here? He got out his gun and went to find the noise. It was coming from the private rooms. When he got there he saw someone leaning against the wall looking in pain. They were in shadow so he couldn't see them clearly. But he could smell a vague chemical smell lingering. 

"Jack?" Frost asked. "Is that you?"

The figure laughed a bitter laugh. A familiar and chilling laugh. "Sort of. Not really what I feel I should be referred to anymore given the circumstances." the man came into view and Frost saw the bandages still on Jack's face. Jack's voice was the scratchy tone he associated with his alter ego. It chilled Frost to hear it. "I haven't taken the bandages off yet so I don't know how bad it is. But it still hurts. I don't think it hurt this much in the memories." 

"How did you manage to get back here without anyone noticing?" Frost asked helping Jack sit down. 

Jack laughed again. "People tend to deliberately try not to notice something unpleasant. A bandaged injured man can get through the city a lot more easily than people think. Because people don't want to see him."

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital? If the burns are worse than they were the first time, then maybe you shouldn't be wandering the city." Frost said worried.

"I heard what the doctors were saying about me. What they wanted to do with me. Sending me to Arkham. An asylum for the criminally insane and yet they wanted to send a man who hasn't commited any real crimes there. Just because of his face. I had to get out. What's the point of trying to be Jack Napier if all people see is the Joker?" He said getting up to tear the bandages off. Frost saw the damage. Jack's face was snow white and his lips were a crimson red. And his eyes, they were even worse than they had been in his memories. They were such a pale green that they didn't look natural. He had a bitter and angry look on his face. 

"Jack..." Frost said, horrified and saddened by what he saw. 

"Don't call me that, Frost." Jack said angrily. "Didn't you hear what I just said? What's the point anymore? I'm tired of fighting it. All that trouble caring about what people thought about me. All pointless. Jack is dead. He should've died the day Jeannie did. I was just too stubborn to realize that. Call me the Joker. If everyone in this city already thinks of me as the Joker, then who am I to deny it?"

Frost already knew what would be the likely outcome if Jack came back. But it was still hard to actually hear his friend finally give up. But he had given his friend a promise and he intended to keep it. No matter what. "Whatever you want. Like I said before, whatever happens, I intend to stick around. Whatever you decide to call yourself."

Joker Jack smirked. "Good ol Frost. Loyal till the end. Anyway, we've got things to do. We've got to track down a certain someone who deserves to die. And we need to do it fast. Because otherwise they might go out on their own terms and we cant have that, can we?"

"Sure thing boss. Just tell me what you need me to do."

Batman scoured the city looking for both Joker and Jack. Both were dangerous but he was more worried about finding Joker at the moment. Because he had no idea what Joker would do. He knew Joker would want to go out on his own terms. And that might involve killing a lot of people. But he couldn't find him at any of his likely hideouts or his more obscure ones. He briefly took a break from searching for Joker to check out Jack's nightclub to see if his friend had seen him.

"Batman." Frost said surprised to see him. "Are you here about Jack?"

"I am. Did you hear he escaped from the hospital? Have you seen him?" Batman said looking around. The club wasn't open despite it being late at night.

"I did hear about that. But I haven't seen Jack since he left to go save the kid. I didn't bother to try and see him in the hospital. I doubted the police would let me in. I'm sorry but I'm not in the best mood at the moment." Frost said. "I saw it all happen on tv. Watching my friend get the very injury that he had nightmares about due to the memories was pretty hard to see. I didn't even bother to open the club the past few nights. I'm not sure if I will even bother keeping it open at all now. Not without Jack here helping me."

"I apologize for bothering you about it right now. I do understand it must be hard for you. But if you see him, please let me know. I just want him to get the help he needs." Batman said with sympathy in his voice.

"Will do. If I ever see Jack again, I'll let you know." Frost said. "Oh hey, how's the kid? How's he holding up? I'm guessing he's not doing too well. Have you talked with him any?"

"He's not doing well. Jack was someone very important to him. But he is a very tough kid. I think he will pull through this eventually." Batman said. 

"Tom is one strong kid. Jack was always so proud of him. I know he'd want that kid to have a good happy life. Make sure Bruce Wayne gives him all the support he needs will you?" Frost said.

"Bruce Wayne cares about the boy. A lot. Don't worry about Tom. He will get all the support he needs." Batman said trying to reassure Frost.

"That's a relief." Frost said. Frost was about to tell Batman that he wanted to be alone but the guy already left. He made absolute sure Batman wasn't still there before walking to the VIP back room and greeting the thugs dragging three people into the room. One was the old Joker who was looking like his illness was taking a lot out of him. The other two were Harley and the older Frost. All three were heavily bound. The thugs that had helped Frost were NoName thugs that were more loyal to Jack than to Jim Gordon and now considered themselves Joker lackeys. Well, Joker lackeys of the Joker that wasn't currently dying of an illness in front of them.

Frost went up to the older Frost and took out the gag. "Sorry. If the thugs roughed you up any please tell me. I told them to try their best not to."

Before the older Frost could say anything, Harley somehow got her gag out and spoke up. "They probably broke my ribs!" 

"I wasn't talking to you. I don't care if they roughed you up, Harley." Young Frost said.

Older Frost spoke up. "What is the point of this? Joker is dying. He doesn't have time for this. Can't you just let him go out in the way he wants?"

"Oh I'm pretty sure your boss wanted to get caught. Or at least didn't mind. If he hadn't wanted it, it wouldn't have been so easy. Am I right, Joker?" Frost said pulling out Joker's gag. The man smirked at him.

"Of course. Because I know you wouldn't have bothered if you weren't doing this on someone else's orders. And I did want to see him one more time." Joker said laughing.

Harley and older Frost were startled when they heard someone else's amused laugh just outside the room, echoing the Joker. When the person the laugh belonged to entered, Joker looked more than thrilled at what he saw. It was Jack. But it wasn't. The young man that had been known as Jack looked very different now. He looked like a younger Joker. Even down to what he was wearing. He was wearing a stylish purple suit but it wasn't identical to his predecessor's outfit. He made the look his own. He stared at them with a slight smirk on his face.

Joker looked so happy to see that his parallel looked to be embracing who he really was. He had actually won. It felt good. "I like the suit. Looks good. Not what I'd wear exactly but it is important to make a look your own. How does it feel to finally be the real you?"

"It feels like peeling off a mask really. What is it you want me to tell you? That I'm happy you forced me out? That I appreciate it?" the young Joker laughed. "You have no idea how angry I am at you for all of this." he got in Joker's face and wore a bit of a snarl. "You couldn't leave well enough alone could you? You had to have the last laugh like always. Well I hope it was worth it to you."

"Oh it was. It was very worth it." Joker laughed. "I didn't want to fade away. And now I won't. Because my legacy will live on. You have made me so happy."

The young Joker lost his snarl and laughed. "I find it amusing you still have such a look of happiness on your face. If I had to guess, you probably think I'm going to torture and kill you in some dramatic fashion and display your body for all to see. Am I right? I admit that it is tempting and would send the right message to the city. But its not really what you deserve. Because you want me to do it. Don't think I don't know you let me find you. No, I don't plan on giving you the satisfaction of a dramatic death. You have pissed me off too much for that. I'm not sure how you did things as Joker but in my memories I remember that when someone truly pissed me off, I made sure to make their punishments truly personal. Just ask Jim Gordon what I would've done to him. I'll bet he still has nightmares and none of that even happened in real life. What I have planned for you is private, quiet and no one but present company will ever know about it. Because no one will ever find your body. You said you didn't want to fade away? Well that's exactly what will happen. No one will know what happened to you. You'll just disappear and eventually people will forget there ever was an older Joker. Because I will surpass you in every way. And you'll just be a forgotten has been rotting away somewhere random." He laughed amused.

Joker's smile slowly turned into a look of horror. It made the young Joker smile even wider.

"You see. I know you better than anyone. I know your worst fear is dying alone and forgotten. No one even caring. No audience to get effected by it. So that's what I'm giving you. Like I said before, I hope it was worth it. I don't think you truly knew what you were unleashing into Gotham by forcing me to be the Joker in my head. In many ways, I think my memories showed me as much worse than you. The things I would've done hit much closer to home for people. Especially Batman. I'm not saying you didn't make an impression. You probably had a good run. But there are good reasons my Batman got very close to murdering me on several occasions. You are right. Why deny all that darkness inside of me? I have nothing else left. And so in my first official act as the Joker, I am having you killed. I'm not going to do it myself. I'm not sure I wouldn't make a spectacle of it and like I said, you don't deserve that."

"You ungrateful little brat!" the Joker snarled at him. "I did all this for you! And this is how you repay me?!"

"No. You did all this for you. Anything you ever do is always for you. Its ridiculous to think you can lie about that to me of all people." the young Joker said calmly. He gestured to one of the thugs. "You. Ted or something right?"

"Todd, sir."

"Yeah whatever. Give him that poison I have prepared for him. Give him the exact dose I specified. He's got a bit of resistance to poisons and we want it to actually kill him." the young Joker said. "Wait. Take Harley and older Frost out of the room first. He doesn't even deserve the people that care about him getting to watch."

Harley and older Frost were dragged out of the room. Harley kicking and screaming the whole way. The thug named Todd went and got a syringe and a large vial of poison. Joker saw it and lunged at young Joker in a rage, having found a way out of his binds. But as he was very ill, young Joker was able to subdue him, knocking him to the ground and kicking him several times. It actually took him a great deal of self control not to just kick the man to death. He didn't want to kill the man himself though. He nodded to Todd and grabbed hold of Joker to help keep him still while Todd injected a very large dose of poison into Joker's bloodstream. Young Joker grinned as he dropped Joker to the floor and he started to writhe in agony. He laughed at the sight. "You wanted me. You got me. Now reap what you sow, has been. Before you open a can of worms, make sure to read the warning label next time. Oh I forgot, there wont be a next time because you're dying. Bummer." He descended into uncontrollable laughter as he watched Joker gasp in pain. He thought that Joker's glares at him even as he was dying in agony were hilarious.

Eventually, Joker stopped moving. Young Joker went up and gave him a little kick to see if he was still alive. But he didn't move. So he knelt down to check his pulse. He was dead. The Joker was dead. Young Joker smiled triumphantly. He had won. He got back up. "Dispose of the corpse somewhere where it won't be found, Frost. I trust your judgment so that's up to you. I don't care where and how as long as it is never found. I am a man of my word after all. Even to a dead man."

"Whatever you say, boss. I'll get right on it." Frost said, getting some of the thugs to move the body.

Young Joker went out to see Harley still struggling in the arms of two of his thugs and older Frost looking a bit subdued and sad. When Harley saw him she snarled at him. "You killed him! Didn't you?!"

"He was already dying remember? He wanted me to do it." Young Joker said amused. "But no I didn't personally kill him. The poison did that for me. Now what should I do with the two of you? Hmm? Frost would probably get upset if I killed his older self so I should probably avoid killing you if I don't want him getting needlessly emotional. But I doubt he'd care if I killed you, Harley. And we have no emotional connection do we? Honestly, I'm kind of glad there was no Harleen Quinzel coming over from my world. A relationship with any version of you sounds exhausting and annoying. Hmm. I guess you can live. I have no real reason to kill you. But try and mess with me in any way and I'll reconsider, Harley." he had his lackeys untie them and let them go. Harley sniffled a bit before leaving. Older Frost stuck around. "Have something to say?" Young Joker asked the man.

"I'm not going to lie and say Joker didn't deserve what happened to him. He was a good boss and I grew fond of working for him. But I realize he shouldn't have done what he did to you. You won't have any issues with me. I just hope I can continue to spend time with the younger version of me." Older Frost said hopefully.

"Why would I stop him from hanging out with you? There's no reason to be angry at you personally. You have done nothing to me. I may be insane but I'm not completely unreasonable." Young Joker said. "Actually I was thinking if you and whatever lackeys Joker had left wanted a job, I do have some openings. You wouldn't have the top lackey spot anymore, obviously. Your younger version has that. But you'd be useful to me."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I will have to decline. I think I'm going to retire from this sort of work. I will let his remaining lackeys know that you made the offer if any are interested though. They probably will be." Older Frost said. "And thank you for letting me live. Honestly, I'm not sure you wont have problems with Harley. But that's nothing you can't handle I think. She might just go and stay with Poison Ivy now probably. She was planning on doing that anyway when Joker said he was dying. Anyway, tell Frost I we're still on for tomorrow night."

"I'm not worried about Harley. I think in time she'll realize she's better off and I did her a favor. I'll let my Frost know you're still hanging out. He'll be happy about that. Honestly, the guy has been bumming me out lately so hanging out with you will be good for cheering him up. Have fun with whatever you decide to do with your life now." Young Joker said before walking away.

Frost had some lackeys dissolve Joker's body in acid and then buried it in a random landfill. He thought his Joker would appreciate the location for his predecessor. When he got back, Joker told him that he let Harley and older Frost go. He was happy to hear his Joker had no grudge against the older Frost. He was really fond of the older guy now. He was almost sad that older Frost didn't want to work with them but he understood why. He would've said the same had their roles been reversed. His Joker may be a Joker but he's not older Frost's Joker. He figured the guy would mourn his dead boss and move on. Probably get a normal job. Maybe he wanted a nightclub? It wasn't like Joker was likely to care about keeping it open now. The nightclub was Jack's thing. And Joker made it very clear he was no longer Jack.

The news channels were hijacked by someone. At the moment every channel simply had a Stand By screen on them. Almost everyone who had access to a tv stuck by it, curious as to what would happen. Batman searched every news station, convinced that Joker had something planned for his end and was going to broadcast it. But it wasn't coming from any one station.   
Then the Stand By screen disappeared and Joker came on screen. But it was not the Joker Batman was expecting. It was a younger looking Joker, but no less crazed looking. The man grinned at the screen menacingly.

"Hello Gotham. I'm sure you were all expecting an older me. Possibly expecting him to go out with a bang. Sadly that's not going to happen. Sorry to disappoint you all. But like he said, you will still have a Joker for years to come. Me. Your old Joker may have entertained you, but he was just the prologue. Now the real fun will begin. You ain't seen nothing yet." Joker said laughing. "Joker is dead. Long live me." he laughed until the screens cut out and several random buildings blew up. 

Batman managed to trace the signal and headed to the abandoned factory Joker was hiding in. The younger Joker was waiting for him smiling his wide smile. "I was wondering when you'd find your way here."

"Jack, stop this. Let me bring you in. Don't let Joker win. Let me get you treatment. Do it for Tom's sake." Batman pleaded with him.

The young Joker just smirked at him. "Its a bit late for all of that. And while the previous Joker did do this to me...he didn't win. I didn't let him. You'll never find his body. And no one will ever know how it happened. He deserved that. To die alone in a mundane way. His worst fear. I had my revenge for all of this. it was very satisfying. I know you two had something special. So I apologize you didn't get to say goodbye. But he needed to die. As for me... once a dam breaks, you can't put the flood water back. This can't be fixed, Batso. Sorry. That hasbeen older self of mine managed to drag my true self out into the world. It can't and wont be put back. So you now you have to deal with me. I hope you are up for the challenge. You aren't my Batman. So I will forgive you if you can't keep up. I hope someday I finally get to face him. I think I will. You won't stop him from taking over when you are too old will you? That wouldn't be his style so I'd like to think its not yours."

"Don't give up. Tom believes in you. He still thinks you can pull through this." Batman said.

Joker smiled. "He's sweet. I never deserved that kid. Its odd but heartwarming to think he still has such belief and love for me. Ironic even. I hope he can hang onto that someday when he finally takes his rightful place as Batman."

Batman looked very surprised. Joker grinned. "Yeah. I know. I've known for awhile. Well at least I suspected. You can't live with that kid and not suspect the truth. Especially when one has such fond memories of facing his alter ego. Don't worry. No one with find out your and his big secret. The secret is safe with me. And I won't take advantage of it. I don't consider that mundane you and this you the same. Its the same with Tom. I look forward to the future. He will make such a great Batman. Even better than he would've been before. I can't wait." he said blissfully. He rolled his eyes when Batman looked at him in disappointment. "Don't worry. I will leave him alone until he makes it official. Even when he likely starts acting as your little sidekick, I'll leave him alive and unharmed. He deserves that. I do still care about Tom as simply Tom. I told him I wouldn't ever forget how close we were and I won't. But do tell him to keep his distance will you? Its better for him to mourn his friend Jack and move on with his life. Because Jack is dead. Tell him that. Please." He saw Batman about to protest and rolled his eyes again. "Don't bother saying it. I'm not going back to being that man. I refuse. And honestly, I don't think its an option at this point. Like I said. So claiming that I'm wrong about Jack being dead is pointless. And Tom doesn't need me in his life until he is ready to be my Batman."

"Ok. I will tell him. But I still think you are wrong. I don't want to fight you. So please come quietly." Batman said.

Joker laughed. "You might not know this me. But you knew a me. When have I ever come quietly?" He grinned as he pulled out a knife. "Good talk. But now lets get down to business shall we? Lets dance." he lunged at Batman with the knife, laughing maniacally as he did. Batman dodged his strikes and knocked the knife out of his hand. Joker kicked him in the gut and dove for his knife. He managed to grab it before Batman can stop him. He slashed at Batman almost getting him in the face. "Oh oops. Sorry. It would be rude to get you in the face. Can't have the party boy Bruce Wayne sporting a big scar on his face, now can we?" Batman punched him in the face. It connected and Joker could hear something crack and felt a bit woozy. "Well, that was a good one." he said with a laugh before falling unconscious.

Joker woke up to the inside of the Batmobile. He was cuffed and he had no doubt where Batso was headed. He did know the way to Arkham rather well after all. He laughed. His face hurt so he figured he broke his nose. "Good fight Brucie. I can tell you are going to be nearly as much fun as my Batman would've been. I'm so glad." Batman remained silent the whole way, while Joker kept trying to randomly annoy him. Then he saw them approaching Arkham Asylum. It looked almost the same as his Arkham. A few small differences here and there. But it still looked mostly the same. He smiled. 

Batman dragged him out of the vehicle and handed him to the guards. As Joker was being admitted he felt so much emotions running through him. Arkham still felt like Arkham. It felt like home. he smiled madly the whole time they were dealing with him. He was extremely pleased when they ended up shoving him into the cell he assumed they had set aside specifically for his predecessor. He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A small part of him, a part he tried very hard to ignore was relieved. Relieved that he was no longer a threat for now. But it was a very small part and easily ignored. The rest of him just felt at home in his surroundings. He was in Arkham. He was home. His little bit of rest and relaxation while he planned his fun little games. He hoped Batman would be ready for him. He really did. Because he wouldn't hold back next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Do you like Jack?


End file.
